Wayward Sister
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Serena's mom burned in her nursery when Serena was six month old. Her father raised her until he died. After his death she found out she's not their biological child. One night she's attack by a vampire and is saved by Asa. She follows him down the path of hunting the supernatural, which leads her to the Winchester boys, and Mary's hidden secret. Read and find out. Warning in 5 chp
1. Chapter1

John sat in his chair, watching the baseball game, a beer in his right hand. The lights flickered above him, but he just grunted, hoping the lights stayed on. He was lucky as he took a sip of his beer as the lights stopped flickering and he concentrated on the ball game. His lids grew heavy, closing, hiding his deep hazel eyes from the TV. His beer laid slack in his hand as he fell asleep.

Mary tied her blonde hair back as she stared hard into the mirror. Her mind was not on her nightly routine; no her mind had travelled back to three years ago. Dean was just a baby, not even one yet. Mary and John had a huge fight driving Mary to storm out of their house. She couldn't remember the fight, but that was not on her mind. No, that night she ran to a friend's house. A fellow hunter name Gunther. Bleach blonde hair and wise blue eyes took her in for the night and into his bed. That was the only night Mary cheated on her husband.

"Mommy?" Dean's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Mary wiped the thought from her mind as she turns to her four-year-old son.

"Dean, shouldn't you be in bed." Mary caressed his face, staring into his hazel eyes.

"But mommy, you didn't sing my bedtime song." Dean crossed his arms and pouted. He stomped his little foot. "You forgot, didn't you."

"No baby, Mom has a lot on her mind," Mary sighed softly. She shooed Dean into his room and tucked him in bed, singing Hey Jude softly in his ear.

Hey Jude is her favourite song and she knew it by heart, so her mind wandered again, this time to a positive pregnancy test.

Flashback

A deep fear swelled in her belly knowing the child might not be John's. Mary refused to tell John about the baby and instead concocted a story about an aunt being sick and she needed to go to her. John didn't think twice and Mary set off the next day. Mary kept driving and entered into Canada where she picked up a hunt. She saved a little boy named Asa Fox from a werewolf. Scared, covered in dirt and his clothes ripped she knew she couldn't leave him alone after killing the werewolf, so she drove him home. Mary found out that Asa lived in a very nice house, she warned him not to travel the woods alone. He asked about the creature that was chasing him, and Mary was blunt telling Asa the truth that it was, in fact, a werewolf that almost devoured him. She gave Asa her name and mutters that she's retired, but Asa didn't quite believe her. He asked who's going to save everyone if she's retiring. Mary shrugged and turned away. Asa grabbed his camera and took a picture of her.

Mary's back on the road again, worrying about the bun in her oven. She saved that boy Asa, but could she save the baby growing inside of her? She had thought about an abortion, but her heart ripped in two. She didn't have it in her to do it. So she continued to drive. She stayed in cheap hotels with fake names and credit-cards as the first few months passed. She kept in contact with John by calling him and lying about her aunt's condition. As the months passed by, her belly grew. She still hunted, killing vampires, ghosts, and at one point she even killed a water sprite. Those water sprites are evil little creatures that drag you down to the bottom of the lake and drown you.

In her ninth month, Mary had no choice but to go to the doctor. The baby stopped moving two days ago, and she was getting pains in her lower back. Mary sat on a bed in a white hospital gown as she waited for the doctor.

"Good afternoon," Doctor Sharp came in holding his clipboard. "Claire, is it?"

"Yes," Mary lied.

"We did some tests and the baby is fine, now I'm just going to check to see if you're dilated." Dr. Sharp explained.

Mary laid down on the table and put her legs in the stirrups. Dr. Sharp checked her and found her to be three centimeters.

"You're still in your early stages of labour. I would suggest to go home and have a bath, walk around and then come back in when the contractions are two minutes apart."

Mary thanked Dr. Sharp and went on her way. Mary knew the baby was coming but instead of going to the dingy motel she hunted a wraith to get her labour going and it worked. She was eight centimeters as she stabbed the wraith in the heart with a pure silver dagger. Mary never made it back to the hospital to give birth. She ended up giving birth in her car. She birthed a baby girl with strawberry blonde hair. She had Gunther's blue eyes and a tiny button nose. Mary cried as she cradled the baby to her chest, apologizing repeatedly to the child. Finally, she wrapped the baby in her coat and placed her in the passenger seat. Not knowing what to do, she drove and drove, thinking about her choices. She sang Hey Jude to the baby as she pulled into Toronto Memorial hospital's parking lot. Mary snuck into the maternity ward disguised as a nurse and placed her baby with the other babies in the nursery. Mary placed one last kiss upon her daughter's head and placed a crystal necklace around her neck.

"You will be safe. I promise." Mary cried before leaving her.

Mary was back home two months later and lost almost all of her baby weight and John didn't suspect a thing.

End Flashback

Mary finished Hey Jude, as a tear rolled down her cheek and she shoved the memory from her mind. She ruffled Dean's hair and slipped out of his room. She heard crying in the next room over, her other son Sam, only six months old. She walked by the room and saw who she thought was John standing over his crib.

"Is he hungry?" She inquired, but John didn't answer.

Tired, Mary trotted downstairs to see John asleep on the couch. Her eyes widen as fear wrapped her body tightly. Instinct kicked in and she raced up to Sam's room to see the yellow-eyed demon. She remembered the deal they made, but she'd be damn if he hurt Sammy.

"You, get out of here!" Mary cursed. "Leave him alone."

Mary tried to save Sam, but she's thrown against the wall repeatedly, finally, she was flung up onto the ceiling. She watched in horror as blood from the yellow-eyed Demon dripped into Sammy's mouth. She wanted to scream and fight, but the yellow-eyed demon looked at her chuckling. With his power, he sliced her belly open, hearing her scream.

Footsteps pounded the ground as John raced to his son's room. He had woken up in a panic, thinking he heard screaming. John inched closer to the crib and smiled upon his son. He placed his hand on Sammy's head when he saw drops of blood on the sheet. The red drops made him look up and he saw Mary on the ceiling, her mouth open in a frozen scream. Suddenly she exploded into flames. John grabbed Sammy and rushed out of the room. Dean was at the door, and John gave Sammy to Dean and instructed him to run out of the house. Scared, Dean obeyed. John tried to go back in and save Mary, but he was too late. The fire started to spread outside the room.

Mary tried to warn John as she watched him tend to Sammy, but the demon had frozen her body. She couldn't move as her blood dripped into Sammy's crib. When she met John's bewildered eyes, all she wanted to do is scream at him to get out. Soon she felt her body burn as flames licked every inch of her skin. She watched as John saved Sammy and she prayed they made it out of the house safe. She smelt burnt flesh and realized it was her own as the fire melted her skin. The pain was unbelievable, and her mind screamed for death. Her prayers were answers minutes later when she felt at peace. The pain's gone. She felt her soul leave her body and she watched from the window as the fire department came and saved the house from burning down. Mary knew she was dead and a ghost. That's when the Reaper came. He entered the room softly.

"Time to go, Winchester," He croaked as if he hadn't talked in a really long time.

"No." Mary turned to the reaper. "I have unfinished business."


	2. Chapter2

Serena sat on the floor, a book lay flat on the coffee table. A pen balanced between her nose and upper lip as her mind wandered.

"He instructed me to write a journal," Serena said, her pen dropping onto the page, "but I don't know how!"

Serena slammed her hands on the coffee table and screamed at the sky.

"Damn you, Asa Fox!" Serena cursed. She pulled at her long strawberry hair and narrowed her blue eyes at the blank page. "Write Something!"

Still her mind's blank. She slammed the book closed and stretched her sore legs, knocking over her parents' picture. She sighed softly picking up the picture, caressing her mother's face.

Serena's mother had died in a nursery fire when Serena was six months old, so she never knew her mother, but her father was a strong man. He pushed through his heartache and raised Serena until his heart couldn't take the pain anymore and he let go.

A tear slipped down her cheek and spilled upon the photo. The sad things is, Serena found out on her father's deathbed, that he wasn't her biological father. That day still hit Serena hard in the gut.

Flashback

Serena sat beside her father's hospital bed. He was sleep, but his skin was ashen. His cheekbones jutted out as his face sunk in on itself. He lost too much blood from his last operation and they were out of AB-. Serena was quick to offer her blood to help save her father.

Serena put down her Sailor Moon Manga and stared at her father, hoping her blood will help. Dr. Drew waltzed into the room, looking at her clipboard and Serena couldn't contain her voice.

"Is he going to be okay?" Serena choked out.

Sad chocolate eyes burned her soul, and she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. We will transfer him to the hospice. He doesn't have long. Last night he fell into a coma."

The word coma shocked Serena, "but… but… I gave blood. He should recover." Serena stumbled over her words. She knew nothing of medicine, being naïve and a teenager wasn't helping.

"Yes, and it was a good gesture, but you don't have his blood. Kids who are adopted rarely have the same blood type of the adopted parents." Dr. Drew explained.

"I'm not adopted." Serena furrows her brow.

"I'm sorry I should never have mentioned it. I thought you knew? Dr. Drew squeaked out.

"What do you mean? My parents told me the story of how they brought me home from the hospital. I was never ADOPTED!" Her voice rose an octave with each word she spoke.

"Your Aunt Tracey offered blood too." Dr. Drew went on.

Serena's eyes widen. Aunt Tracey was her mother's identical twin sister and who is her caretaker.

"Aunt Tracey knows I'm their child," Serena whispered, nothing was making sense.

"We ran your blood to match your father and did a gene test to make sure you won't become sick. We found that you're not related to Stan. We also ran a test against your Aunt Tracey and you two don't match either. We assumed you're adopted." Dr. Drew explained.

Dr. Drew's lips kept moving but Serena couldn't hear anymore. She just sat there numb, she couldn't believe her parents never told her she was adopted.

Adopted or not she still loved her father. She grasped his cold and clammy hand, not noticing that Dr. Drew was no longer in the room. Aunt Tracey scurried in to see a bewildered Serena.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" She whispered softly.

Serena hated looking at her Aunt, she looked so much like her mother, with long chocolate hair and deep wise blue eyes, high cheekbones and oval face.

"Did you know they adopted me?" Serena whispered.

Serena felt the deep intake of breath and waited for the truth, but it didn't come.

"You weren't adopted!" Tracey screeched. "I was there the day you were born. All pink and beautiful."

"No, the doctor informed me I'm not related to you or my father," The tears came in a rush and she hiccupped through her words. She slumped over in her chair.

Tracey gasped and rushed to her side, her orange flower dress a contrast to the white room. She enveloped Serena in a hug.

"There must be some mistake." Tracey tried to comfort her. "I will sort this out."

Aunt Tracey found out that the real 'Serena' died in her crib; The nurse on duty was too afraid to report it because she was drinking. She secretly disposed of the body and would report the baby missing, but someone placed a mysterious baby in Serena's crib. The nurse sighed and thanked the heavens and brought the baby to Stan and Judy.

Apparently the nurse confessed on her deathbed, to her granddaughter who later told the story to Tracey.

End of Flashback.

"Now I have no family." Serena chuckled.

Two years later Aunt Tracey died in a car accident, leaving Serena an orphan, but by then she was eighteen and able to live on her own.

That's also the year she met Asa Fox and fell in love.

Flashback

Serena felt eyes on her as she scurried down the busy streets of Toronto. It was four in the afternoon and she had an interview at a local café, but she never made it. She was roughly shoved into the alleyway. Serena kicked and screamed, but a dirty hand slapped her mouth close. She struggled against his body but he won and brought her into the darkness of the alley. He slammed her against the wall. Her head cracking on the brick behind her. She groaned in pain as she stared at the bum. He wore dirty brown clothes, his face yellow and his eyes red, something Serena wasn't used to seeing.

"I have no money!" Serena shouted, putting her hands up to defend herself.

"I'm not after money sweetheart. I'm thirsty," He said, smiling showing yellow teeth, but she watched as new sharp teeth grew over his regular ones.

"You're a… You're a…" Serena couldn't finish.

"Vampire!" He laughed, lunging at her.

Serena covered her face with her arms to protect herself, and it must have worked cause he wasn't touching her. Surprised, Serena lowered her arms to see a man in red flannel between her and the vampire. He was rugged with short brown hair and a beard that hid his handsome face. Serena watched as her hero fought the vampire with ease and within seconds the vampire's head lay on the ground surrounded by blood.

Dazed, Serena felt his calloused hand on her elbow. He checked her over with his deep brown eyes, scanning for bite marks.

"Thank you, Sir." She sputtered

"Call me Asa."

His charming smile disarmed her and she fell into his arms, hugging him.

"I think I should take you home."

He stayed with her for a week as he hunted the rest of the vampire nest and soon Serena was head over heels in love with Asa. She told him one night she loved him and the next day he was gone from her life. He was the one that got away.

End of Flashback:

Serena shook her head to clear her mind. She hasn't seen him in two years, but a lot has changed. She has changed. She was no longer helpless. She enrolled herself in Karate, boxing, and she took up hunting. Getting almost killed by that vampire put a fire in her belly and she needed it quenched.

"Okay, Asa said he won't see me unless I have something in my journal." Serena bit her bottom lip as she spied her Edmonton plane ticket. Fixing herself a cup of tea Serena sat back down and worked on her journal, telling the tale of how she killed her first werewolf.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Meeting again

Serena's blue eyes gazed out the window. She had finished four pages in her journal and deemed it enough to see Asa. She placed her fist under her chin and watched the clouds float by.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Serena tore her eyes away from the window to stare at the man sitting next to her.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"You ever been on a plane before?" He asked.

Serena studied the old man with his white hair and clear blue eyes. He was tall and lanky and his right leg stretched into the aisle.

"No, my first." Serena gave a shy smile as she dipped her hand into her bookbag, grasping her flask of holy water.

"Christo" Serena whispered.

The old man's eyes betrayed the demon inside and he curled his mouth, sneering .

Without thought, Serena grabbed the demon by the back of the neck and made him chug holy water from her flask. She knew the flask only held 3.4 ounces as regulation permitted, but she also whispered the exorcism in his ear. Black smoke spilled out from the man's mouth, nose and ears and it disappeared behind her. Serena sat back smiling. She had a gift for sensing demons. She could smell them, even in their meat suit she can smell the taint of their soul.

Luckily the demon left her alone as the plane landed in Edmonton.

Serena took a cab to Asa Fox's house hoping he was glad to see her.

"Go home!" Asa slammed the door on Serena's face.

"No!" Serena screamed, "I wrote in that stupid journal you mailed me and now you have to talk to me!"

Asa opened the door, his eyes locking onto hers. It made her shiver from head to toe. She was weak in the knees craving his touch. Serena's hand almost reached for him, but she balled them into fists and averted Asa cold stare.

"Come in, you brat."

Serena winced at the name, but she followed him into the living room. She saw all his hunting trophies on the wall and marvelled at the polished wood beams.

"You must love country living. No neighbours." Serena wasn't used to the woods.

"Easier to hunt," Asa grunted. He grabbed a beer from the side mini-fridge and offered her one.

"Why are you here?" Asa got to the point.

"For you," Serena stated bluntly. "I told you when I've become a hunter I would come for you."

"Hunting isn't a sport. It's too dangerous. Quit and live a quiet life." Asa grounded his teeth as he spoke.

The words made Serena wince, but she refused to back down.

"Asa, I love you and I love hunting. We would make a good team." Serena offered, taking a sip of beer.

"There will be no us. I don't love you." Asa spat out, his words heated with each syllable. "I have found someone else."

Those words stung, but Serena refused to let it show. "Two years is a long time. I knew I stood a slim chance, but I had to take it."

Serena wandered the room and saw a picture of a blonde woman pinned to the wall. She was beautiful, with her shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. For a moment those blue eyes reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The moment was fleeting, but she jammed the photo into her back pocket.

"Fine. I'm still a hunter." Serena drew her eyes onto Asa once more.

"I wish you wouldn't, but I can't stop you." Asa sighed. "I care about you, but more as a little sister than a boyfriend."

Serena nodded, understanding. No one saw her as girlfriend material. She had too much baggage. Besides, she was used to being alone.

"What are you going to do now? Go back to Toronto?" Asa asked.

Serena shook her head. "No. There's nothing back there for me." Her voice trailed off. "I heard there's a wendigo in Maine. Might be in the states for a bit."

"Have you ever fought a wendigo?" Asa sounded amused.

Serena gave him her brightest smile before nodding. "Three times."

Serena dug into her bookbag and handed Asa her journal. She sat as he started to read. By the end, he was impressed with her and told her he was proud of her.

"I better get going." Serena packed her journal away.

Asa hugged Serena before she left, but even though Serena loved Asa, he had to pay him back for breaking her heart. So she hot-wired his new 87' mustang and took off.

Going through the border was easy and she made it to Maine within a week and found out the wendigo was already dead.

"Great!" Serena played with her crystal necklace that hung around her neck. She had put the necklace in her jewellery box and stored it away, but after her parents' death she brought it back out and started to wear it every day.

She camped in her car for the night and set off to find something to hunt. She checked through the newspapers for her next hunt, but found nothing.

Asa wasn't mad she stole his car and he kept in touch with her and gave her a name of a bar where local hunters got together. Serena was in awe. No hunters in Canada ever got together to shoot the shit.

Serena drove for many days until her eyes scanned the Harvelle's Roadhouse. It wasn't much to look at on the outside, almost looked like a barn to Serena, but she pulled into the dirt parking lot and sighed.

Entering the bar was almost like she was in a movie. All eyes turned to her, surveying her out of place purple jacket, short pink mini skirt and black sneakers. Serena had to admit she looked nothing like a traditional hunter. Serena swept her ponytail over her shoulder as she waltzed up to the bar. An older woman with stringy brown hair and heated brown eyes frowned at her.

"You're in the wrong bar, sweetie." Ellen huffed, wiping the counter in front of Serena.

"No. I think I'm right where I want to be." Serena's smug voice itched at Ellen's nerves.

Ellen detected a accent, but couldn't place it.

"You hunt?" Ellen clucked her tongue. "You don't look like you hunt."

Serena noticed her flannel attire and sighed heavily. Why do hunters always wear Flannel?

"Sorry, I'm not part of the flannel of the month club, but my hunting is better than most people in this bar."

Ellen smirked and threw a case file her way. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Meet the Winchesters

It's been a year since meeting Ellen and her daughter Jo, and for some strange reason Serena became part of the bar family. She wiped down tables between hunts and taught Jo how to shoot. Serena even took Jo hunting once or twice behind Ellen's back. She knew everyone by name, including John Winchester. She knew to watch out for him. Knew to never hunt with him. Ellen had confided in Serena about how her husband passed away when Jo was young because of John Winchester.

"Never trust a Winchester!" Ellen had quoted every time John entered the bar.

And she didn't trust him or his lingering eyes. She always caught him staring at her, it was unnerving but he never talked to her. When she would take his order he would grunt his response, except for the one night he got wasted .

"Honey," John started, "another drink."

This was his tenth shot, and he wasn't backing down.

"No." Serena was manning the bar tonight, and she didn't want to drag John to his car.

"Why?" he slurred his words, "one more. Call it quits after."

"No."

John took in Serena's stubborn face and a glint of heat in her blue eyes. He shivered.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. You have that same fire in your eyes." John groaned out.

"Bet you say that to all the ladies." Serena's done with his drunk ass. "I think you need to get out. It's closing time."

The bar's empty and John's her only customer.

"No." He threw her words back at her. "I got two sons. Messed up their lives."

"They're hunters?" Serena asked.

John nodded.

"That's not messed up. You trained them to fight. To survive." Serena countered.

John stared at her as if he wanted to punch her for the words that spilled out of her mouth, but didn't. Instead he stumbled off the bar stool and staggered out the door.

She never saw him again. He disappeared and rumors started to spread that he went missing on a hunt. Some hunters thought he had died, but Serena knew better. John's a fighter.

"Happy birthday Serena!" Ellen and Jo closed down the bar for Serena's birthday and made sure she had no hunts.

Serena blushed, it's been years since she's celebrated her birthday, and got presents. Jo gave her her first flannel shirt, which Serena vowed to never wear along with new knifes and a new smith.87. Serena could clean the gun with her eyes closed. She had done it on a bet. Jo owes her a hundred bucks.

"What did you wish for!" Jo gushed, putting a cake in front Serena.

"Nothing." Serena blew out the candles.

Ellen sighed, "Nothing sweetie?"

"I have everything I want in this bar. You guys." Serena smiled at them.

"Hello Ladies!" An annoying shout could be heard from the door. All the women rolled their eyes as Dean Winchester strutted into the bar.

"Bar's closed, Asshole!" Serena scolded. She spied Sam Winchester trailing behind him and put on her best smile.

Sam Winchester was another story. He was tall with long dark hair and hazel eyes, slim but muscular build. He wore those horrible flannel shirts but it suited him.

"Can't come in unless you brought presents!" Jo shouted.

"For who?" Sam piped up.

"Serena. It's her birthday." Ellen said, going behind the bar and pouring shots for everyone.

"I'd give you my present, but we have to be alone for that." Dean grinned, scanning Serena from head to toe and liking what he saw. She wasn't slim like Jo, she had a bit of weight on her but it was mostly muscle. He had heard she was a skilled fighter, but he never saw her in action. He took in her black one-piece and thoughts of ways of getting her out of it.

"Nice try." Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, please, yes!"

Serena's cheeks grew bright pink and she downed her shot. She refused to let Dean get under her skin tonight.

"What are you boys doing here?" Ellen asked, pouring another shot for Serena.

"Got a meeting with Ash. He's almost done with Dad's journal."

Everyone nodded, "Any word on your dad?" Serena wondered.

Both boys shook their heads and the room grew quiet. John's journal was a big deal to the boys. Ash let Serena scan through the book a couple of times. She even stole some of his methods of defeating certain creatures and how to look for omens.

"Now we need Ash to find the kids like Sam." Dean huffed, taking another shot.

"Kids like Sam?" Serena inquired. _What does he mean by that?_

"My mom died when I was six months old. My nursery caught on fire." Sam started.

Serena's heart stopped. Her breath stilled in her lungs.

"A demon came into my nursery and did something to me." Sam had to stop to collect his thoughts. "He made me a freak."

Serena couldn't speak, couldn't move. It was like she was reliving her old life again. Her mother died when she was six months in a fire that started in her nursery. Gulping another shot, Serena's head started to spin.

"You okay?" Ellen put her hand on Serena's shoulder. The look in her eyes scared Ellen. Never had she seen fear etched across her face before.

"Too much to drink." Serena breathed out.

She slumped onto a stool and waved her hand in front of her face. _Am I one of the special kids?_ _Am I a freak too? _Serena's mind buzzed with unanswered questions. In a weird way it made sense. She always had a sixth sense when a demon was near. She could smell them. _Is that my power?_

"Have… Have you found all the kids?" Serena's words were soft, but Sam still picked up on them.

"Not yet. That is why we need Ash."

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Ash strutted out from the back, his mullet combed nicely as he wore his jeans and ratty t-shirt.

"Hey Winchesters, got something for you." Ash beckoned the boys with a quick nod of his head. He looks over at Serena, "Happy birthday darling. I'll give you my present when were alone." He gives her his sexy eyes, which made her laugh.

"Nice try, but you already gave me your gift." Serena said sweetly.

"And what might that be?" Ash's confused. He didn't buy anything for her.

"Don't worry I took money from your wallet and you bought me those earrings I'd been dying for." Serena laughed.

"Last time I let you into my room."

Serena shook her head and opened her mouth. The words dripping on her tongue, she was about to share her story.

_Never trust a Winchester_

Ellen's voice squeaked across her mind and she clamped her mouth shut.

It's midnight and Serena's milking her beer. The boys haven't come out of Ash's room and Jo and Ellen turned in for the night. Taking another sip of her beer is when she smelled it. The tainted soul. It was standing outside the bar. Serena knew the demon couldn't come in. She'd put wards up months ago, but her interest in the demon quirked as it didn't move away from the bar. Serena jumped off her stool and stepped to the door. She opened the door slowly to see a man of average height with short dark hair and yellow eyes. His smirk took up half of his face as he stared daggers at her.

"You can't come in."

His eyes unnerved her. She's never seen a demon with yellow eyes before.

"Don't worry. I won't. I wanted to see if you'd notice me." He sizzled out, his tongue heavy with a lisp. "How did you know I was here?"

Serena knew this question was a test. She wasn't taking his bate.

"I got eyes in the back of my head. I see all." Serena sly reply irked the yellow-eyed demon.

"You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in Toronto." The yellow-eyed demon said. "I had other plans for you."

"You killed my mother, didn't you?" Serena accused.

"She made a deal."

Serena sucked in a deep breath, "She would never do that."

"They all make deals, but you're special. You weren't supposed to be her deal, but I got lucky. A two for one!" He screamed the last three words in joy.

Serena didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't care. She started to recite the exorcism when he vanished. Serena closed the door and bumbled back to the bar, her body trembling.

Banging could be heard from the back and Serena tried to calm her nerves with another sip of beer as Sam came out looking for drinks.

"Serena, can you get us a couple of beers?" He asked.

"Sure."


	5. Warning

Before I put out chapter 5, I want to make you aware that this will include incest/sex scenes as we know Serena has a thing for Sam, but they don't know they're related yet. So, stop reading and go back. I have never written a scene like this and it scares the crap out of me, but it's fitting for the story.


	6. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Passions

Drunk on booze and fear Serena hopped onto the bar, and leaned on her right hand, trying to get three beers from under the bar, except Serena couldn't keep her grip on the wet wood and started to slip, tilting backwards, but strong arms caught her. She tugged at the arms and pulled him close. Now she was flat on the bar staring up into Sam's soulful hazel eyes. The one trait all the Winchesters' men have. Those damn hazel eyes. Her breath seized in her throat and Sam sputtered an apology, but something inside Serena snapped. In her mind she felt a connection. They're both the same. They both lost their mothers as babies and turned into freaks.

Serena smashed her lips against Sam's and slithered her hands into his long hair. Sam didn't pull away, which made Serena bold as she coaxed his mouth open and slid her tongue in, sensually teasing his. They both groaned as their hands tugged and pulled at each other.

Suddenly, Sam pulled away.

"Not here. Dean's in the other room with Ash." Sam breathed.

"My room, you got two minutes." Serena's breath tickled his ear as she hopped off the bar and pointed to the side door. "Through there."

Sam scratched the back of his head as he watched her strut away. For a moment, he thought about going back to Ash's room, but her body changed his mind and he stumbled after her.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other as Serena tears off Sam's flannel shirt, kissing every inch of his well-sculpted chest, tasting his salty goodness. She licked and bit at his nipples, making them hard. Sam moaned as he stripped off her one-piece and stared at her naked body.

"Happy birthday." Sam moaned trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Cupping her breast with his right hand, he massaged it and pinched her nipple. Serena threw Sam down on the bed and undid his pants before discarding them to the side. She straddled him, taking him inside of her, as they both shook in delight. Serena rode Sam like a bull, hard, and bucking.

Words spewed from Serena's mouth asking Sam to take the pain away, but he was enjoying himself too much to grasp what she was asking him to do. Sam's fingers tickled her skin, making her body quiver above him. Frustrated, Sam flipped Serena over. He drove into her hard and fast. His hands snaked between them as he touched her clit making her mumble incoherently. The build-up in Serena overwhelmed her and with an electrifying pulse, she came, screaming Sam's name.

It's been a long time since she's been with a man. She needed the release. Sam finished seconds later and he flopped beside her.

"Wow," Serena moaned.

"What did you mean by taking away your pain?" Sam's brain started working again and he shifted onto his elbow, looking at her.

Serena's eyes started to tear up. "My mom died when I was a baby. My dad and Aunt died before I hit 21."

"I'm sorry."

"I've been alone for a long time. I just needed comfort."

Serena couldn't tell him about the yellow-eyed demon or about being one of the special kids. She couldn't think about it or utter the words; it was just too strange.

Sam kissed her deeply before spooning her, both falling into a light sleep.

Serena awoke with strong arms wrapped around her waist and she turned towards Sam. He was more beautiful in the day. His hair tangled from sleep, and he snored a bit, which Serena thought was cute.

"Time to get up." Serena poked him.

An eye twitched open.

"Five more minutes, Jess?" he mumbled.

Who the hell is Jess!

Serena yanked her body away from Sam, who opened his eyes wide when his brain registered what he had just said.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out!" Serena screamed, throwing his clothes at him. "Glad I was just a booty call!"

Serena scrambled for her clothes and threw on a pair of blue shorts and a bright pink tank-top.

"It's not like that." Sam tried to explain himself, but Serena stormed out of the room, cursing his name.

Serena stayed away from the bar that day, waiting for the Impala to leave, which it did at four.

Serena waltzed back to the bar, acting like nothing had happened and continued to work. Jo and Ellen didn't notice Serena's strange behaviour, and it wasn't long that the itch to hunt hung heavy on her heart. She asked Ellen for a case.

The case took her to Lawrence Kansas stalking a Wolfman. Serena assumed that it's a werewolf, terrorizing the people. She knew how to take care of them. Rain smashed against the hood of her car. Serena could feel every beat pound through her brain. She pulled into the nearest motel and stopped for the night.

Serena laid in bed, her mind going back to the hot night with Sam, and she hissed out in annoyance as Jess's name repeated, like a bad song stuck in her head in Sam's sleepy voice. Having a small tantrum on her bed, Serena jumped off and stormed out of the room.

"Another dead relationship!" Serena felt like she should be used to rejection. Every man she's ever liked or loved rejected her, so why not Sam? How was he any different from Asa?

"You're supposed to be in Toronto." The demon's words sizzled in her brain. She had no clue why yellow-eyes wanted her back home, but she had to admit she missed Canadian soil.

Serena shook her head, she wasn't going back to Canada now. Lazily she wandered into a small café and ordered her favourite dessert, pudding. She couldn't get enough of it. It didn't matter the flavour; she would devour it in seconds.

The pudding at the café was tasty and the waitress assured her it was homemade. Licking her lips Serena dug into her second bowl of pudding with gusto, while noticing a woman staring at her. Serena's not shy and glared back at the woman. A soft smile graced the woman's face, making her eyes sparkle. Her black hair fanned all around her in a style Serena has never seen before. Her skin was the colour of milk chocolate and she had a powerful aura.

Shock draped over Serena's face when the woman approached her table and sat down across from her without asking for permission.

"How are you enjoying the pudding, child?" The woman's voice held a heavy accent. "My name's Missouri."

"Fine. Thanks."

Missouri's eyes stripped Serena down to the bone, seeing what made her tick. Feeling exposed, Serena wrapped her arms around herself. This woman was no ordinary woman. She had power.

"You're a psychic? Aren't you?" Serena clicked. She could feel Missouri's aura a mile away.

"For a hunter, you sure are keen on Auras." Missouri said, somewhat surprised.

"That's my job." Serena shrugged, finishing her pudding. "Why are you here?"

"That's the question I should ask you. Why are you here?" Missouri countered.

"Hunting."

"For what child, your family?" Missouri hit a sore spot.

Serena hissed out. "I'm here to hunt a Wolfman."

"But you have a father who would love to see you." Missouri went on, not caring if Serena's angry gaze burned a hole in the back of her head. She needed to listen to Missouri.

"You know my father?"

"He's a hunter, like you." Missouri assured her.

"What's his name?" Serena slammed her fist on the table. She wanted to entwined her fingers into Missouri's shirt and shake the life out of her until she gave up his name. But she held back and took several deep slow breaths. "Please."


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Meeting Dad

Missouri left Serena unsettled. She provided nothing that would be helpful. Missouri gave her a quick squeeze and left.

Serena couldn't sleep that night, the thought of her father being a hunter was driving her crazy.

"I've met tons of hunters, but who?" No hunter has ever taken an interest in her. Pacing won't help, so Serena did the only thing she could do, clean her gun.

In the morning, Serena found out that students from the local university were going missing, and rumours point to the Wolfman.

"Being young has its perks." Serena giggled as she wrote the university's address. "Guess I'm going to university."

Serena checked the registry list to see who enrolled, but didn't show up. Katy Pump didn't make dorm check-in yesterday. Serena smiled as she highjacked the university's computer and stole Katy's identity. She found herself rooming with a quiet girl with long blonde hair, chubby around the middle and short. She whispered when she talked and Serena wasn't sure what her name was. It was Patty? or Patricia?… something like that so Serena just called her P.

"Hey, P." Serena swung her bag over her shoulder. "Get any studying done?"

The girl shook her head and drew in her art book. Getting this girl to talk will be a challenge. Serena sighed, wiping her face in irritation.

"Going to the party tonight?" Serena tried again. But got no response.

"One day I'll get you to talk." She sighed at P.

Wide hazel eyes glimpsed through strands of blonde hair. She looked like a lost puppy.

"Have you heard about the disappearance?" Serena tried one more time. "They say, it goes after freshmen blood."

Serena could hear squeaking under the long blonde hair, and it didn't stop. Serena couldn't help but stare at P and realize that she's crying, but it was a squeaking cry.

"I'm sorry." Serena jumped, she didn't mean to scare the girl. "Please don't cry!"

The squeaking continued and Serena couldn't handle P anymore and darted out of the room. Serena needed to vent, she needed to hunt.

With her Smith.87, Serena scoped out the hot spot. The missing kids were last seen around the library.

Serena surveyed the library and could see why Wolfman chose it as its spot. It was pitch black around the right side of the building. The library's windows shaded, not letting any light out. The moon hid behind two huge oak trees and there was no view of the campus.

Serena hung back by the wall, watching a young couple in a lip-lock, clawing at each other like animals.

"Bait." Serena grinned. This isn't the first time Serena had used unsuspecting people as bait and it won't be the last.

Serena felt like a perv watching the couple grope each other, but that's the job. Hours went by with no luck and four different couples have been through here but never making, a home run. Serena was about to call it a night when she spied movement to the left of her. She backed up against the wall and drew her gun, taking the safety off. She pointed it at the ground just in case it was another dumb couple. It wasn't. The movements were close to her own, low to the ground and darting to the side. She knew he couldn't see her, but it was fun watching him scramble about. She heard a thump on the wall as it slammed into it. Serena held her breath, waiting for it to move. It didn't. Another couple came onto the scene and another make-out session started.

Serena held her breath waiting for it to attack, but it didn't.

_What the hell? Try to attack so I can shoot you!_ Serena screamed in her mind.

She was so preoccupied with the thing against the wall she didn't see Wolfman coming up from the right. This creature didn't need to hide and it just lunged at the couple. He had black stringy hair all over his body and a long snout like a wolf.

The thing beside her shot out and charged the wolfman, making the couple scream and duck to the side and ran like the devil was on their tail. Serena cursed herself for waiting too long. She raised her gun and shot at the wolfman, but missed, shooting the dark figure in the arm. He went down in a heap.

Cursing again Serena put her gun away and took out her silver blade. Hand to hand combat was more her style. She jumped on the creature's back before he could get to the person she had shot, and stabbed him with her dagger. The wolf howled in pain. He clawed at his back, digging into Serena's arms and flipping her off of him. Serena landed hard on her back and groaned. She could see the wolf's sharp fangs drawing near, his jaw opening wide. She could smell rotten meat on his breath. Serena took her dagger and shoved it through his open mouth, piercing his brain. The wolf choked on her dagger as blood gushed down her arm. The wolf was heavy, making Serena fall sideways with the wolf. She tried to dislodge her dagger, but it's stuck.

"That was a birthday present!" Serena yelled at the beast. She put her foot on his shoulder and pulled again until it came out. "That's better. "

She rubbed her blade on the grass to clean it before she stumbled over to the man. He was still clutching his shoulder when she kicked him in the ribs and put her left foot on his stomach.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you stalking kids on campus!" Serena saw the flannel and cursed. Another hunter.

"I wasn't stalking. I was saving," he hissed out.

Blue eyes stared hard at her, taking her all in. His blonde hair was short, almost military crewcut.

"You a hunter?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

Serena stepped away from him and watched him closely as he got up. He clutched his arm.

"You shot me!" he accused.

"You got in my way!" Serena retorted. "Here, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Do you think I'm going to get in a car with a girl who shot me!" he spat.

"Yes." Serena nodded. "What's your name."

"Gunther."

"Listen, Gunther, I'm sorry I shot you, let me take you to the hospital." Serena apologized. "You're losing a lot of blood."

Gunther looked at his shoulder and cursed. He was losing a lot and knew he couldn't drive. Reluctantly he followed her to her car.

"And where did you learn how to shoot? Video games?" He cursed, his face scrounged up in pain.

"I'm a good shot. If you didn't jump in the way, I would have hit the Wolfman." Serena shot back as she slammed the car door.

Silence robbed the car of any speech as she drove him to the hospital. She kept glancing at him to make sure he didn't die on her. She pulled up into the emergency ward and parked out front. She tried to help him through the doors, but he waved her off. Serena knew she should get back to the dorm before P missed her, but she had to make sure Gunther was all right.

They didn't have to wait long to see Dr. Smith who attended Gunther's wound.

"Another hunting trip, Gunther?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Sort of." Gunther's face stained red, too embarrassed to admit he got shot by a girl.

"You lost a lot of blood. I'm going to check your count to see if you'll need a transfusion." Dr. Smith said.

He left the room, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"He knows you're a hunter," Serena asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea. He works under the table for me. Fixes me up when I'm hurt." Gunther explained. "I saved his life from a shapeshifter."

Serena nodded. Sometimes it's good to have friends in the medical field, especially with their lifestyle.

One hour later, Dr. Smith came back. "You need a transfusion, but I can't get any blood without someone noticing."

"You stitched me up doc, so I'll be fine," Gunther assured Dr. Smith.

"Until you go into Hypovolemic shock, which I give two hours." Dr. Smith turned to Serena. "Your partner might spare a pint or two, as long as she's compatible."

Gunther opened his mouth to protest again when Serena jumped up and volunteered.

Two hours later, they left the hospital and she drove Gunther home.

"Leaving town soon?" Gunther asked.

"After a good night's rest, yes." Serena yawned. "You?"

"No, I live here. I only hunt around these parts." Gunther explained.

"Any more hunters I should know about." Serena inquired. "That way I don't shoot them too."

Both hunters chuckled.

"I should be mad at you, but you know how to hold your own in a fight. Who taught you?" Gunther's curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm from Toronto. Took karate and boxing. Learned how to be a hunter on my own." Serena explained.

"Is that why you're a bad shot?" Gunther laughed.

"Haha. I'm getting better. I hit a target." Serena quipped back.

Serena dropped Gunther back at his house before heading back, but halfway there, she stopped. There's no reason for her to stop, but she had an itch to turn her head left, staring at a house. There's nothing important about the house. It was a two-story, brightly lit windows and a weird-looking tree out front, but something itched inside of her. Serena parked the car as the sun was finally rising, and she took a quick walk towards the house. There's something in there that wanted her to go inside the house. She had a feeling of home. She watched as a mother stepped outside the door with two small children, hurrying to the car. Serena huffed.

"Of course it feels like home," Serena said, sensing the loving atmosphere around the family. The house still unsettled her belly, but she couldn't place it. There was no evil aura around the house so she didn't know why it upset her. Shaking her head, she turned back to her car.

P wasn't in the room when Serena arrived back at the dorm. Serena dropped dead on her bed and fell asleep. It was late afternoon when Serena got up and packed her bags and hauled it over her shoulder when her cell rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"How did you get this number?" She spat out. She hated strangers calling her.

"Well, hello to you, too." Gunther's voice grinned.

"You didn't answer my questions," Serena stated. She walked out of the dorm room and trotted downstairs to her car.

"Meet me for breakfast," Gunther said.

"It's four in the afternoon. A little late for breakfast." Serena chuckled.

"Meet me at the diner."

And she did. She was at the diner in ten minutes and ordered a peppermint tea with eggs and avocados. Gunther was late, but she didn't mind as she ate without him. When he finally arrived, she was eating pudding.

"Chocolate lover?" Gunther asked.

"Any kind of pudding as long as it's pudding." Serena wiped the chocolate off her chin. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Got news." Gunther rubbed his hands nervously.

Serena quirked her brow, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Well."

"I'm your dad."


	8. Chapter7

Chapter 7: A Night to mourn.

"Say that one more time but slower." Serena breathed out, staring at Gunther, wondering if he's playing a trick on her.

"I'm your dad. Dr. Smith called me and spewed some medical mumbo jumbo." Gunther breathed. "And it turns out, I'm your father."

Serena tilted her head and spotted the similarities between them. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had his stout nose, but her face was more heart-shaped than his oblong. Gunther was hefty around the middle, but his arms were strong.

"I can't believe it." Serena rushed out. "I shot my father. How many kids get to say that."

"I didn't know about you. I would never have given you up." Gunther spouted. "How Old Are You?"

"Twenty-five." Serena bit her bottom lip. "Do you know who my mom is?"

"You mean she didn't raise you?" He slumped in his chair, shocked.

The waitress came and took his order; He only wanted coffee.

"No." Serena huffed. "My parents didn't know. They thought I was their real daughter."

Serena poured her story to Gunther; Minus the yellow-eyed demon and her freak powers. She was honest with him. Serena was on her third bowl of pudding when she finished.

"Wow, that's some story." Gunther whistled through his teeth. "Sorry darling, but back then I've been with hundreds of women. I used to travel in my younger days. Their names changed, but their bodies were all the same to me." Gunther sighed.

"You're a man-whore." Serena laughed, glad to have found one parent.

She sobered up, staring at Gunther. "I might be your daughter, but I'm not staying."

The silence that fell was deafening. They both stared down at the table. You could hear the rattling of forks and knives around them.

"Give me a month. Stay." Gunther pleaded. "I promise to teach you how to shoot."

Serena laughed at his words and nodded. She moved into his place. Within weeks they grew to depend on each other. She didn't call him "Dad" but he didn't care as long as they spent time together.

Months passed, and she was enjoying her mini-vacation getting to know her father. She didn't have the heart to call Jo or Ellen, so she kept her distance and refused to take their call. She just wanted to relax. He kept his word and taught her how to be an expert shooter. They hunted together, going around to the other small towns that surrounded Lawrence. Then one night it all changed.

Serena was on a solo hunt because Gunther wasn't feeling well, but when she got to the forest outside the city, she knew it was a trap. She could smell the taint in the air. Demons surrounded her. Luckily, Serena always came prepared. To the right, a demon dropped from a tree and grabbed her shoulders. Serena flung herself back, pushing herself against him. They both smashed into the tree. She head-butted him in the face, drawing her gun and shot him in the leg. He went down, moaning.

"You won't be leaving your meat-suit for a while." Serena laughed. "I deviled trapped that bullet in your leg."

The demon howled again, trying to move but couldn't.

The demons that surrounded her didn't move closer; Instead, they parted for yellow-eyes and he strutted up to her. She pointed her gun at his head, ready to shoot.

"We're not here to hurt you." He wore the same meat-suit as before. Serena shuttered. With a wave of his hands, her gun was ripped out of her hands. Her gun landed near a bush to the right of her.

"What do you want?" Serena hissed through clenched teeth.

Yellow-eyes laughed and snapped his fingers. Serena's head felt light and there was no ground beneath her feet. She wobbled a bit before shaking her head. After two seconds, she regained her bearings. Looking around, Serena wasn't in the forest anymore. No, she was in what looked like an old-time ghost-town. Kids around her age scurried into a building. One was tall and lanky. He looked familiar but she couldn't see his face, but his broad back reminded her of Sam. She fluffed her hair and growled, turning her burning blue eyes on yellow-eyes.

"Where am I?"

"I brought all my special kids here." Yellow-eyes boasted. "They will play a little game I cooked up for them."

Before Serena could open her mouth yellow-eyes spoke over her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you're not playing."

The confusion was clear on Serena's face. "Why?"

"You're not a part of this story. You're the next book." He laughed, clapping his hands. "And my, that book is tasty." He sobered up. "I need you as a watcher. You can see but you can't help."

"They will see me." Serena smiled. "They will know I'm here."

"Not if you're… invisible."

Serena sucked in a deep breath. There's no true way to become invisible, but there's a spell she'd learned from an old Louisiana voodoo priestess to hide within the darkness. As long as there was no light, Serena would become somewhat invisible.

"You need…" Serena started to tell him she didn't have the ingredients when he pulled out a phoenix feather and a vile of pure dragon's blood. With a snap of his fingers, a small fire ignited between them and he threw the items into the flames. The fire crackled as it ate away at the feather and blood. Soon the flames died, leaving nothing but ashes. Serena bent down and covered her face, arms, legs, and hair with soot.

"I'm going to kill you when this is over. I will not let you harm those people." Serena warned.

"Promises. Promises." Yellow-eyes smiled. "This is my domain. You can't do anything but watch." With those words, he disappeared.

With a heavy heart, Serena scurried to the building, where she last saw the humans. It looked like an old schoolhouse. She got up close and peeked through the window. She lost her breath as Sam's worried face entered her vision. She could tell he was afraid by his hand waving and his rapid talking. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew it wasn't good. There were three other people with Sam. Serena knew none of their faces. The man on the left, suited in military gear, while the other man dressed similar to Sam; baggy shirt and pants. The girl at the back: dressed in black, with stringy blonde hair. The other girl seemed like a homemaker, ready to get married. She has wavy brown hair and eyes. She looked innocent, but wasn't.

"I want to help." Serena thought about knocking on the window, but her arms wouldn't budge. She stared helplessly.

She watched as they put salt around the windows and door and put wards up for protection. Serena observed as the homemaker got headaches and then the smell hit her. Even though Serena was outside the schoolhouse, she could smell them all, including Sam. There's a small taint on their souls, like a pinprick of blood coursing through their veins. The homemaker had the darkest aura she'd ever seen in a human. Serena tried to shout out a warning, but the words choked her. She eyed them as they bunkered down for the night. She witnesses the homemaker kill the goth girl and string her up as a suicide.

In the day Serena hid between two buildings, watching them. Wanting to warn Sam of the girl but couldn't. She screamed in her head as the military brat snapped the homemaker's neck. By nightfall, it was just the military man and Sam.

Serena didn't know how it happened. One moment they were talking the next they're fighting. She watched each blow and it stung her. Serena rooted for Sam. She saw Dean in the distant and cried silently that help had arrived. Sam kicked the military brat's ass and turned away from him, limping towards Dean. Serena saw the knife before Dean did. She gulped, her legs refusing to move. The air sizzled around her as the knife plunged deep into Sam's back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wanted to run to Sam, hold him close, telling him everything will be okay, but she couldn't. Instead, it was Dean holding onto Sam, crying.

Serena didn't bother to look at the other guy that was trailing behind Dean, she didn't care who the bearded man was. She couldn't take her gaze off of Sam. Her Sam.

Serena hid in the shadows near the mattress in one of the old houses, watching Sam. He laid lifelessly on the bed, his eyes closed and Serena prayed he was asleep, but the pool of blood around him told another story. She spied Dean's pale face as he slumped over in thought. Dean's eyes scared her. They were hard and determined She could see his aura darkening. The next thing she knew Dean ran out of the house. She knew he was going to do something stupid.

Serena leaned over Sam's body and caressed his cheek. "I liked you, a lot." Tears on her cheek smudged the soot. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. When she looked down again, she was no longer in the cabin. She was back in the forest where she first confronted yellow-eyes.

"Brought you back home as promised." Yellow-eyes stepped out from behind the tree. "Did you like my little show?"

"You killed Sam, you heartless bastard!" Serena screamed. She tried to lunge for him, but he snapped his fingers, glueing her to the spot.

"Sam's not dead." He gloated.

"What do you mean? I watched him die!"

"Dean will bring him back. I trust him."

Serena didn't understand his words, but he vanished within seconds. Having control of her body again, Serena retrieve her gun and stumbled back to Gunther's.

Serena didn't say a word to Gunther when she charged through the door. She hopped in the shower. After her shower, she packed up her bags, and against his protest, Serena left. She had to find Dean and figure out how he's going to bring Sam back.

Serena called the roadhouse, but there's no answer. She called Jo's cell but got her voicemail. She left a message before starting the car and sped away.


	9. Chapter8

Chapter 8: One Drunk Night.

Serena arrived at the Roadhouse to find it burned to the ground. She parked next to the rubble and got out to inspect the wreckage. To her keen eyes, the Roadhouse burnt down a week ago. Serena collapsed onto her knees, cradling her phone in her hand and tried Jo one more time. Praying they're alive.

"Hello," Serena wheezed out. "Jo, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ellen stole the phone from Jo and hollered at Serena.

Serena laughed. "Thank god, you're alive. I'm at the roadhouse. What happened?"

"Demons." Was her short answer.

"But my wards?"

"Someone scratched them out." Ellen huffed. "If I find the son-of-a-bitch. I'm gonna kill him."

"Where are you now?" Serena moaned.

"Bobby's."

"I'm sorry." Serena moaned. "If only I stayed…."

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." Ellen's voice softens.

"I found my father." Serena blurted out. "He's a hunter. His name is Gunther."

"Two-timing Gunther is your father!" Ellen laughed. Serena could hear Ellen slap her knee. "He always had a thing for the ladies."

Ellen's voice quieted as she spoke. "Honey… Sam"

"I know." Serena interrupted her, her voice low and dangerous. "Dean's going to do something stupid."

"He already did," Ellen whispered. "Sam's back from the dead."

Ellen gave Bobby's address to Serena and she raced to South Dakota. Serena drove for three days without stopping her hair in pigtails to keep it off her hot neck. She was quick to get gas but ate nothing on her drive. She arrived at Bobby's junkyard at dusk and stared at the house, but something inside of her stopped her. She couldn't go in. The picture of Sam being stabbed played in her mind. She turned the car around and searched for the local bar. She needed a drink.

She drank her feelings with several gins and tonic and swayed to the music. The bar was nothing but another hole in the ground. Serena wanted to drown herself in liquor and men. After her tenth shot, she stumbled over her shoes as she tried to get off her stool. Strong arms caught her, and she leaned into them. She looked up at her saviour and saw beautiful green eyes. She kissed the green eye man as if her life depended on it.

Serena awoke to her brain, pounding between her ears. She plugged her ears to stop the pain, but it didn't help. Her hair was no longer in their tails; now it trailed along her back, touching the tip of her naked bum. Her eyes widen when she realizes she's naked.

"What the…" Serena turned to the lump next to her. The blanket's covering his face so she couldn't get a glimpse of him.

"Great." Serena moaned. "Let's hope he wore protection." Serena couldn't remember last night. All she remembered was kissing green eyes and that was it. "I wonder if the sex was good," Serena whispered.

She slipped out of bed and quickly picked up her clothes off the floor of the dingy motel room. Slipping on her shirt and stuffing herself into her pants, Serena made her way to the door. As she grabbed her shoes, she heard the mattress creak. She held her breath.

"Where are you going? Tiger."

His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to look. She wanted to run for the hills and hide forever. She swore on her grave to never sleep with him, but here he was her bedmate.

"Dean." Serena breathed. She turned to see his muscular chest. Scratch marks from last night's shenanigans stung her eyes.

"Who knew you liked it rough." He growled.

His happy-go-lucky-demeanour surprised Serena. She felt his aura and it was dark; There was a lock on it that didn't belong there.

"What did you do?" Serena swore, forgetting about their affair.

"We did many things." Dean gloated.

"I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about after Sam died. What did you do?!"

Her words shocked Dean and he stared blankly at her.

"How did you know?"

Serena paused. She couldn't tell Dean she was there. He would blame her for not helping. "Ellen told me."

"I didn't do anything." Dean got defensive.

"You sold your soul." Serena guessed. With the defeated look in Dean's eyes, she hit the nail on the head. "You sold your soul to bring Sam back. Do you know how dangerous that is!"

Dean swore, jumping off the bed, unabashed by his own nakedness. Serena had to admit he's hung like a horse. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Her cheeks burned bright pink and she averted her eyes.

"How much time? Because you ain't getting ten years." Serena shoved her shoes on.

"One year." Dean breathed out slowly. "If I break the deal, Sammy dies." The pain in his voice caged Serena's heart. His words made her look up, relieved he had pants on. She pattered over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I would have done the same thing." Serena squeaked. And she would have. She would sell her soul for Sam or Asa.

"I was on my way to see you." Serena informed Dean, "but I couldn't."

Serena took a shaky breath. "It scared me."

Dean nodded and returned her affection. "Ellen told me you went MIA. She was worried."

"I know. I was selfish. I found my real father and wanted to spend time with him. If only I was there, I could have saved…" Serena fought for the right words to say when Dean stopped her.

"You're not selfish. Anyone would have done that. I'm glad you weren't there, or else you might have died, like Ash."

Her heart stopped again. _Ash is dead? _Those words didn't belong in her head. A tear slipped down her cheek. Serena's going to miss Ash.

Serena wiped her tears and stared into Dean's hazel eyes, so much like Sam's, she turned away. She couldn't tell him the truth, that she saw Sam die. It was her fault she couldn't save him.

"Now enough of this girly talk. I'll take you to Bobby's."

Serena followed Dean back to Bobby's. Her heart fluttered the closer they got. She parked beside the impala and met Dean at the door. Dean called out, "Honey, I'm home." As he entered the house, earning an eye roll from Serena. Ellen and Jo came rushing out and hugged Serena, and they prattled for a while. Serena choked when she saw Sam. He was standing in the hallway. He bowed his head and gave her a cheeky smile. Serena wanted to hug him too, but her guilty conscience rooted her to the spot.

That night Serena bunked with Jo, much to Dean's protest. He tried to guilt-trip her and use his upcoming death as a pickup line. She shoved him away and closed the door. Jo wasn't in the room yet and Serena's heart burst in agony. All her secrets were getting the better of her and she needed to confide in someone. She called Asa.

"Asa," his name came out as a whisper.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Asa's voice hardened.

"Why couldn't we be together?" Serena blurted out without thinking.

There was a long sigh on the other end and then he spoke. "I'm protecting you."

"I don't need protecting." Serena hissed out. "When we met you were so nice, and I thought I loved you. Then you went away. I became a hunter and it felt like you hated me."

"I didn't want you to live this life." He paused. "You were so innocent when we met and I destroyed that. I made you into what you are." Another long pause. "There's a demon after me. I thought if I scared you away he will leave you alone. And he did."

Serena wanted to laugh, but she cried. "Demons are after me, Asa."

"Come back home." Asa offered.

"I can't. I'm in too deep. I'm at Bobby Singer's house right now." Serena gulped.

"You're with the Winchester boys, aren't you?" Asa guessed.

"Yes."

"They're bad news." Asa accused. "I've heard stories about the special kids. About Sam leading the army of Demons. He opened the hell's gate."

This was news to Serena, but she couldn't believe that Sam had willingly opened the gate. It must have been yellow-eyes' doing.

"You're wrong. He didn't." Serena was so sure of her conviction that she yelled at Asa. She wanted to confide in him, to tell him all her secrets, but his voice was hard and uncaring when he spoke of the Winchesters that she snapped her phone shut.

She threw her phone on the bed just as a soft knock rattled her door. Serena quickly wiped her eyes and fumbled with her hair, putting it up in a bun.

"Yes." She hollered.

She wasn't expecting Sam's lanky form to step into her room. The night of his death flashed before her eyes. She had to shake her head to clear it.

"Hey," Sam whispered. "I've been wanting to talk to you since that night."

Serena remembered that night, and her body quivered with yearning. Her face lit up like a tomato and she hoped Sam didn't notice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that."

"No, it's my fault. Jess was my fiancé before I started hunting with Dean. The yellow-eyed demon killed her." Sam explained.

Serena's brain froze and she wanted to hit herself. She knew he had a good reason for giving her a different name. "Was she a blonde?" Serena joked.

Sam nodded.

"Jess died months before we…" Sam smirked. "had fun and I was still missing her. I'm sorry."

Serena forgave him and beckoned him to sit by her. They talked long into the night and she told him how she found her real father and informed him about her hunts. Serena left out yellow-eyes and Sam's death. She wasn't ready to tell him about that yet. Sam also kept his death to himself and told of his hunting conquests. It was two in the morning by the time he left, and Serena felt at ease. It felt good to talk to someone.


	10. chapter

Chapter 9: Bobby Singer

Serena poured herself a tea, it wasn't her usual peppermint, but it would do. Yawning, she sat at the table. A bear of a man waltzed in. His beard, trimmed and his blue eyes grazed her before going about making coffee for himself. His reddish-brown hair hid under a beat-up baseball hat. As with all hunters he wore flannel.

"Morning, Bobby." Serena muffled, trying to swallow her tea. "I'm Serena."

Bobby gave her a nod but didn't pay any attention to her. Serena bit the inside of her cheek, wondering why she's getting the cold shoulder. Silence fell, making Serena squirm in her seat. She blew on her cup of tea and twiddled with her necklace. The sun's rays bounced off the crystal blinding Bobby. He narrowed his eyes on the stone around her neck and wheezed out a breath.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Serena shrugged. "My mom said a nurse gave it to me when I was born."

Serena never thought much of the necklace and tucked it back into her shirt. "Why?"

"I knew someone who used to own a necklace like that." Bobby sipped his coffee.

"Who?"

Before he could answer Dean swaggered into the kitchen, a grin on his face. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Serena.

"My you're cheerful." Serena wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's a beautiful day!" Dean answered with over the top enthusiasm, but his eyes told another story. Fear. Hate. Longing. Serena took one more sip of her tea and darted from the room. She can't stand to see Dean so defeated.

Serena plumped down on a chair in the living room with her journal, writing everything down. She might not say the words out loud, but writing sure helped. As she wrote her last sentence, she shoved the picture she stole from Asa into the edge using it as a bookmark.

Everyone gathered in the living room and Bobby got straight to the point.

"So with Hell's gate open, it means the earth is crawling with a lot more demons"

"We took care of the seven deadly sins, we'll be fine." Dean grinned, showing white teeth. He winked at Jo and Serena. Both girls gave him the finger.

"That means more work." Serena clicked her tongue. "We will have to split up to cover more ground. We don't want them to win."

"I agree." Ellen crossed her arms. She didn't want to see Serena leave so soon, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"I don't know. Serena can ride with us." Dean wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Dream on. I work alone."

"You might change your mind knowing we have the colt and the demon blade." Dean prattled on.

"You have the colt?" Serena couldn't believe her ears. She has read about Samuel Colt and his infamous gun. "Can I see?"

"NO!" everyone in the room screamed.

Serena scrunched her nose and folded her arms. _I'm a good shot! Right?_

"There are no bullets anyway," Sam added.

But they let her see the demon blade. It looked like a normal knife, but on closer inspection, Serena could see ancient markings carved on the steel. "Wow" she handed back the blade. "How did you get that?"

"Sammy's new girlfriend. A demon named Ruby." Dean spat Ruby's name in disgust.

Serena quirked an eyebrow at Sam. Her mouth twitched, then frowned. For the first time, Serena was jealous. Sam refused to meet her eyes.

After supper, Serena snuck out with her bag, heading towards her car. Ellen was there to greet her.

"You know me too well." Serena chuckled, tossing the bag in the back.

"Don't leave. Come home with me and Jo. We'll hunt together." Ellen offered.

"I want to."

"But…" Ellen finished.

"But I'm a danger to you all. I will bring more trouble than I'm worth." Serena's tired of the secrets, and if she stayed with them, she would spill the beans.

"Honey, you're no trouble. I love you like a daughter." Ellen gushed. "We'd make a good team."

"Give me some time to think about it, okay." Serena offered. "Got a case for me? Mom."

Ellen handed her a folder and hugged her before retreating into the house. Serena took off without saying goodbye to the boys. Hoping they stay safe. She was on a journey of her own. She would find out who had Dean's deal and make him reverse it.

It's been months, and Serena wasn't any closer to finding out who held Dean's contract. She had a demon tied to a chair in her dirty motel room, his old human bones laid out before him.

"I heard from a little bird that if I burn your original bones, you will die." Serena sliced his cheek. The demon grunted, his wild black eyes staring daggers at her. His right leg, bleeding from where she shot him.

"I had a lot of trouble finding your bones, but here they are. Are you going to talk? Who has Dean's contract?" She scarred his other cheek.

"I'm loyal. I would never tell you. All you hold dear will die." The Demon taunted.

"Oh well."

Serena flicked a match and threw it on the oil-soaked bones. They caught fire and the demon screamed. Smoke billowed out of his eyes, nose, and ears. Red bloomed all over his body as he was being burnt from the inside out. The host dead.

Serena cleaned up her mess and took to the road again.

Ellen had called her many times, but each time Serena refused to join Ellen on her hunts, making up excuses, always promising to meet up later.

Down in a small town in Iowa Serena caught wind of a shapeshifter.

Fairfax was a quaint little town, had an apple-pie lifestyle. Kids ran about and adults went to work. The streets were clean and friendly. Serena pulled up to a diner and ordered tea and pudding. It was box pudding. They didn't stir the powder well, but it didn't bother Serena much. She still ate it. Her server was a cute kid around eighteen with a dimple on his right cheek. He had trimmed brown hair, clean-shaven. He was lanky and thin. Serena took him for a runner. Maybe track.

"Hey, handsome. I'm new in town. Where is the best place to lay my head?" Serena gave her best smile, her arms folded as she winked at him.

"There's a BB up the road. Best place in town." He mumbled.

Serena could tell he wasn't use to women flirting with him, so she took advantage of it.

"Listen, could you show me around town today? What time do you get off?" Serena asked.

"Four."

"I'll meet you back here." Serena left a tip on the table before shuffling out the door.

The boy was dumbfounded and Serena didn't wait for his reply.

Serena was true to her word. She was back at the diner at four and took a stroll with her new friend.

"I never got your name?" Serena clasped her hands behind her back as they walked.

"Josh."

He showed her the sights and even gave a tutelage about the history of the town.

"Wow. This town has some history." Serena winked. "I read in the newspaper this morning that teens are going missing. Skipping town or something?"

Josh clucked. "Ya, but who needs them. They're bullies."

"What do you mean, bullies?" This news just got interesting.

"Well, this kid in my class, Beck. She's a huge bitch. Strutting around the school, pushing other girls into the boys' bathroom and I heard she slapped a teacher." Josh explained. "She got expelled from school and two days later she's gone.

"Runaway?"

"No, her parents have money. There's no way she'd leave that." Josh blew out a breath.

Serena parted ways at the library, promising she'd visit Josh at the diner tomorrow. He brushed a chase kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Serena quickly put her hair in pigtails as she entered the library. She knew she's going to be in for the long haul.

Rummaging through the library's newspapers, reports of ten missing kids in the last two weeks.

"Time to get the FBI on the case."

Dressed to the nines in a fake Armani suit with a tie, Serena waltzed into the police station, badge in hand.

"Hello, Miss. My name is Agent Kinney." Serena flashed her badge. "Is the sheriff in?"

The girl behind the desk nodded before picking up the phone. It wasn't long before a portly man bumbled up to Serena. He was sweating profusely. He wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"What can I do for you?" There was an Alabama accent that didn't belong in this town.

"Sheriff, I'm here about the missing teens." Serena flashed her badge again.

"They're not missing. Runaways! All of them." The sheriff explained. "Bad apples."

"Runaways or not, we have to look into it." Serena clarified.

The sheriff scratched his balding head and jerked his head before going back to his office. Serena followed.

"I don't need some fancy-ass FBI person here to upset this town."

"I will keep myself quiet while I'm here," Serena added.

"Make sure you do."

The sheriff's office wasn't much to look at. Only had a desk and two chairs. No pictures on the walls. It's like he's a blank slate.

"Just moved?" Serena pointed to the empty walls.

"I see your detective skills are keen." Sheriff mocked. "Now go Miss…?"

"Kinney, Laura Kinney." Serena mused. She loved using female superhero names as her alter ego.

Serena requested the files of the missing teens and scurried away. She was looking at their file in a diner while enjoying a bite to eat. But these files made little sense. They had nothing in common. No, same hair colour. The age varied from thirteen to nineteen. They came in all shapes and sizes.

"What's the connection?" Serena mused.

Then it hit her, all of them were bullies, arrested for misdemeanours. Serena visited the parents of two of the missing kids and found another thing they have in common. They come from well off homes. They confirmed their kids were the last seen at the library, studying. Serena knew that was a lie, so she interviewed one of the victim's younger sisters.

"Your sister has been missing for three days and you don't seem upset." Serena sat in the Blunts living room with Cassidy Blunt. Lemonade sat on the table between them as her mother stood by the door.

"No. She was always mean to me." Cassidy stated. "She'll be back. She ran away before."

"But for this long?" Serena asked.

"No."

"I'll be right back. Just checking on the cookies." Mrs. Blunt excused herself.

"Cassidy, I know you know something. You need to tell me or we might have to take a trip to the sheriff's office."

Serena watched Cassidy fidget in her seat, playing with the hem of her schoolgirl uniform. Her long brown hair in a ponytail, her green eyes downcast. She glanced at the door checking to make sure her mom was out of earshot.

"Promise me you won't tell." Cassidy squirmed.

"Promise."

"You see there's this well that kids would drop quarters in, you know to make a wish."

Serena nodded.

"Well, two years ago, kids at school got the idea to put peoples names on paper. You know to wish them gone." Cassidy breathed. "And it worked. I put my sister's name on a piece of paper and threw it into the well. She's gone and it's all my fault."

Serena took a sip of her lemonade, mulling over the information.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Fear clear in her voice.

"No, I don't arrest people for putting names on paper. I'm going to find your sister, but where is this well?"

The well was on the outskirts of town. With all the trash that littered the ground, Serena assumed it's a hangout spot. Taking her flashlight, Serena checked down the well. It wasn't too deep, maybe twenty feet.

"Climbing time."

Serena tied a rope to the tail of her car and lowered herself down into the well. The surrounding walls were damp and musk filled the air. When Serena hit the bottom, she noticed an entrance to the right of her. Flashing her light she followed the passage. The passage itself was narrow and Serena had to hunch in order not to hit her head, but she came out into a big cavern about ten miles in. It was huge and to the left was a lake.

"An underground ravine." Serena popped.

Further in the cavern, she spied bones. Old bones. Years ago bones. She bent down and lifted one of them. The flesh, stripped clean off the bone leaving it white as ivory.

"That isn't usual shapeshifter behaviour." Serena surmised. "More ghoul-like."

Her breath wheezed out, she had made a mistake. She was dealing with a ghoul. Serena's silver dagger slipped into her hand as she inspected the cavern further. To the right of her, she heard mumbling sounds. Serena inched closer until she saw a girl with her hands and feet bound and a gag around her mouth. Her blonde hair dirty and matted, her green eyes screaming for help. Serena recognized Sara Blunt. Bruises covered half of Sara's face and Serena kneeled down to untie her.

"You will be okay," Serena assured her. The girl's body trembled beneath her touch.

"He's going to come back. He always comes back." Sara cried, tears dripping off her chin. "He'll kill you too."

Serena helped the girl stand and started to shuffle her towards the cave opening.

"It's not nice to take supper away." A voice rang out.

Serena snapped her head to the right to see Josh sauntering over. The guy from the café was a monster?

"Supper? Girls aren't good for your digestion." Serena mocked. She points her dagger at him. "You will let us go."

"And here I thought you were a nice girl, Serena." He circled her as if she were prey.

"I am." Serena followed him with her eyes. "You can't keep kidnapping people and eating them."

"But I need to eat, and the dead don't sate my appetite." Josh gushed out, his fingernails growing long. "And they deserve it. Bullies! All of them. I read the notes left here by their victims. I'm doing good for this town."

Serena could see he believed his own words. Sara's knees buckled, she crumbled into a bumbling mess on the rocks, apologizing repeatedly, promising to never be mean again.

"Now leave or I might bite," Josh demanded.

"I love it when a man bites." Serena seethed sarcastically. She slashed at Josh with her dagger and he jumped out of the way. He kicked the dagger out of her hand with ease.

"You think your silver toy will hurt me." He laughed.

"No." Serena shrugged. She drew her gun and shot him in the stomach. "That won't kill you either, but it will slow you down."

Serena picked Sara up and brought her to the entrance and told her to run.

"That stings. You bitch! You shot me!" Josh screamed, digging his fingers into his skin, trying to get the bullet out. He succeeded.

"I'm going to eat you slowly." Josh chucked the bullet over his shoulder.

He charged her and scraped his sharp nails across her left shoulder. Serena hissed through her teeth and tried to shoot him again, but he was too quick for her. Blood oozed down her arm, dripping from her fingertips onto the rocks.

Josh scurried around her and jumped on her back, biting off the tip of her ear.

"You taste sweet." He chewed.

Serena grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. She twisted his hand, breaking it. Her foot stomped his face. Blood pooled from his nose, but he still grinned like a Cheshire Cat. She shot him three times in the head. His body stilled as he slumped to the ground.

"You're not dead yet." Serena tucked her gun in her pants and picked up a huge rock. She knelt beside Josh and smashed his head repeatedly until it was mush. A sharp pain shot up her arm and Serena had to hold back a cry.

"I hate ghouls," Serena whispered as she staggered out of the cavern.


	11. Chapter9

Chapter 9: Meeting Lilith. Dean Dies:

Time is drawing near, Dean's death is only weeks away and Serena had no more excuses. She met up with Jo and Ellen after her latest hunt at a bar. Ellen scolded Serena, but she didn't mind. They reminisce over hunts, but the looming death of Dean still hung heavy on their shoulders.

They ordered three beers and sat in a booth.

"I got information," Serena whispered, leaving out she tortured and killed five demons. "I think I know who holds Dean's contract. It's Lilith." Her name felt dirty in Serena's mouth.

Serena still couldn't rummage up the balls to see the boys.

"We know. Sam and Dean have been hunting her." Ellen informed. "See what you miss when you don't stay in contact."

Serena chuckled. "I know where she is and who's working for her."

This was news to Ellen and Jo. They leaned in closer to hear more.

"Where is she? We have to tell the boys." Ellen advised. "They've searched everywhere for that bitch, and no luck.

"No. I got this one. I owe it to Dean and Sam." Serena's stubbornness set in.

"Why?" Jo asked. "You've only served them beer at the bar. What do you owe them?"

Both women looked confused, and Serena had no choice but to tell them.

"You must promise me on your lives not to tell Sam, Dean, or Bobby." Serena made them pinky swear before she spoke again. "I was there."

Curious eyes stared back at her, so Serena elaborated. "I saw Sam die."

Her words stunned Ellen and Jo. They sat there with their mouths hanging open. "How?" they choked out in union.

"When yellow-eyes was alive, he brought me to the ghost-town." Serena started. "He told me I was the watcher. That I wasn't in this story."

"You're not making any sense, sweetie," Ellen interjected.

Serena gulped her beer and ordered another one. She bit her lower lip and started to peel the label off the bottle.

"I'm one of the special kids," Serena confessed. "My mom died in a nursery fire when I was six months old. Yellow-eyes said she made a deal, and since her real daughter died, I was to be the 'replacement' of that deal."

"This makes no sense." Ellen took a deep swig of her beer. "They would have seen you there."

"I was invisible." Serena laughed. "Remember that old voodoo spell."

Ellen and Jo nodded.

"Yellow-eyes had the ingredients. He had control over me and all I could do was watch. I wanted to save Sam, but I couldn't."

Tears burned her eyes, but she refused to shed them. "It's my fault and I will make it up to them."

"Why didn't you say something. We could have helped you." Jo hissed out. She grabbed Serena's hand and squeezed it. "You're almost as stubborn as those boys."

The girls chuckled at the comment, but Serena's heart still hung heavy.

"I said nothing because I was afraid. All the special kids are dead, but Sam. So, why am I different? Why wasn't I alongside Sam in the fight?"

"Do you have powers? Cause Sam doesn't anymore." Ellen informed her.

"Yes. I can smell demons, sense auras." Serena confessed. "They haven't gone away."

Jo's eyes lit up. "You're like a demon detector. That could be useful."

"With yellow-eyes dead, I don't know what he had planned for me, and I'm still scared," Serena confessed. "But I have to make sure it's me who kills Lilith and not Sam."

Those words confused Ellen and Jo, but Serena refused to elaborate further. Jo played with her long blonde hair.

"We should tell the boys." Ellen wheezed out.

"No. You promised." Serena bit out. "This is my problem. I will deal with it."

"Why alone? Let us go with you." Jo pleaded.

"I'm used to being alone. I don't want you in danger Jo, or you, Ellen. I'll go alone." Serena warned.

"Well, tough shit. We're going and there's nothing you can do about it." Ellen slammed her hand on the table, making the girls jump. Serena glared at her and she glared back, neither backing down. Ten minutes pass. Twenty. Finally, Serena relented.

"Fine. We sleep here tonight and leave in the morning."

Ellen made sure they shared a room that night, she was afraid Serena would sneak off without them. It didn't help that Serena drugged their supper, she ordered to the room. Ellen and Jo passed out while Serena finished her pudding. She gave them a kiss before setting out.

Serena made it to Colorado in two days, knowing that Lilith is staying in a Castle on the hill overlooking the city.

"Well, at least she's modest." Serena joked.

She took her bag, which had all her gear and hiked to the Castle. The smell of demons invaded her nose and she felt like vomiting. Five to the right and six to the left, Serena observed through her binoculars. Hiding in the trees was her best option as she took out her sniper rifle. (She stole it from Jo's back seat.) She used her homemade bullets with the devil's trap carved into them before taking down every demon in her path. Gunther would be proud of her skills.

"Told you I can shoot." Serena laughed.

She climbed down from the tree and entered the castle through a side door. The inside of the castle layered in white brick and it was so cheery. She heard singing from the other room and slowly slipped into the main parlour. There was a girl about six years old playing with some dolls, but she smelled. Her smell was so foul that Serena had to cover her nose. Lilith.

She's surprised that Lilith hadn't sensed her yet. She cocked her gun and pointed it at the back of her head.

"Lilith, having fun." Serena finally announced her presence.

Lilith's frightened eyes turned towards Serena. Her mouth gaped open in shock. "Why can't I sense you, you meat-bag."

"Maybe you're losing your touch." Serena took the safety off her gun. "You will let Dean out of his contract."

The child's thin lips smiled. Her red hair curled around her shoulders. White eyes stared back at Serena.

"You're his pet." Lilith laughed. "You can't kill me."

"I'm no one's pet." Serena hissed.

Serena put her finger on the trigger, but she couldn't pull it. She tried again and again she stalled.

"Naughty, Naughty pet." Lilith laughed. "Know your place."

Serena's gun flew from her hands and she slammed into the wall by an invisible force. Lilith's tinkle laugh invaded her ears.

"I can't kill you." She walked up towards Serena, "Rules. But I can leave you here for a day or two, so I can go collect Dean's soul. He will die in New Harmony, Indiana."

"You bitch. I promise I will kill you." Serena cursed at the little girl.

"No, that's Sam's job and you know why." Lilith held up her hands' palms together. "And I will make sure you can't tell him."

Lilith's white power shot at Serena's head, making her dizzy. Soon the white light vanished and Serena was alone in the parlour hanging on the wall like a picture.

It felt like forever before Serena dropped from the wall. She stretched her sore limbs and wobbled back to her car. She drove to New Harmony, Indiana, to save Dean.

But she was too late. By the time she made it to the house, Dean laid on the floor his clothes ripped to shreds, his eyes vacant. Blood pooled around his body and clutching onto him was Sam. Serena walked into the room slowly. Sam jerked his head up, hate burning in his eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Serena knelt down next to Sam, taking his bloody hand into hers.

"I'll get him back." Sam's voice hardens. "And I will kill Lilith."

Serena opened her mouth with Lilith's name on her tongue, but she couldn't spit it out. Lilith made her obedient.

Bobby came into the room and tugged Sam away. All three of them picked up Dean's body and gently carried him out to the impala. Serena followed Sam to the woods, where they buried Dean.

"We should burn him like a true hunter," Serena commented.

"He'll be back. I swear it." Sam's words stung, and without looking at Serena, Sam stalked away.

"Want me to come with you?" Serena didn't think he should be alone.

He spat her own words back at her. "I work alone." Then he left, leaving Bobby and her out in the woods.

Serena drove Bobby home and stayed around the junkyard for a while, reading his books and taking cases for him. Sam didn't answer his phone when either of them try to call him. Ellen arrived at the junkyard pissed as Hell and grounded Serena to her room, well the room Bobby had let her stay in. She cursed Serena for drugging them, and if it happened again, Ellen would shoot her. Serena took the warning seriously but hugged Ellen anyway.


	12. Chapter10

Chapter 10: Shooting Ruby. Confessions.

Serena contacted Ellen and Jo in her search for Sam. She's determined to bring him back. She took cases along the way to distract her. Bobby got word that Sam was in Peterborough. She rode into town and found Motel Bloom. She parked in front of her door and hauled her gear into her room. Serena cleaned her gun and loaded it before she hit the bar.

It's been five months since Dean's death and it hit everyone hard. Serena wished she could remember their night of passion. But all she could remember was Dean's sarcastic smile and joking manner.

"But first a drink."

Serena waltzed into the bar right next to the motel. Tons of people crowded the bar, bodies smashed together on the dance floor. Serena bumped her way through the crowd to get to the bartender.

"Beer me!" She hollered over the music.

Serena grew thin on the road, eating little as her cheeks had sunken in slightly, but she didn't care. Serena checked in with Jo to make sure Sam was still in town. The spirit board confirmed he was.

Hanging up, Serena eyed the patrons looking for Sam's trademark long brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

Demon stench hit her nose, hard. Serena's eyes narrowed and spotted a woman with long brown hair and eyes. Her face pale and her body lithe, standing near the bar. She had no aura around her.

"She should be dead," Serena whispered, taking another sip of her beer. Humans without auras are dead humans.

She snaked her gun out of her pocket and snuck up behind the demon.

"You will take a walk with me." Serena hissed in her ear.

The woman tried to turn towards Serena, but Serena jabbed the gun in the small of her back.

Serena watched her shake and cry, but Serena knew she was acting.

Grabbing her by the back of the neck, she marched the demon outside and behind the bar.

"On your knees, demon scum," Serena ordered.

The woman obeyed. Serena stalked around her, gun aimed at her head. She needed information first.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can explain. I'm not a demon." The woman cried.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby." Ruby was shaking like a leaf.

"You have no aura, Ruby. That makes you dead." Serena whispered in her ear.

And just like that, Ruby stopped shaking and glared at Serena.

"Pet."

"I bet you weren't expecting me, were you?" Serena gloated. "I know you, and what you're doing…." Serena tried to say Lilith's name, but it stuck in her throat.

Serena jammed her gun into Ruby's forehead, her finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Sam's voice screamed in Serena's ears.

Serena darted her eyes away from Ruby to Sam. He jogged up to them, his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Don't shoot her." Sam breathed. "She's helping me."

Sam looked different, his aura's red and black, and there's a demon stench emanating from him. For a moment Serena thought a demon is possessing him, but his aura wasn't dark enough to be possessed. Blood pulsed against her ears. She jammed her knee under Ruby's chin. Ruby's body flung back, sprawling on the ground.

"You tainted him!" Serena screamed.

"NO!" Sam shouted. He started to go to Ruby, but Serena stopped him with her gun.

"She hasn't tainted me. Look. I'm fine. She's helping me bring Dean back." Sam took a step back.

"What dies should stay dead." Serena echoed Dean's words. "Dean made his choice."

"I died. I should be dead!" Sam countered. The hurt and anguish that radiated off him stung Serena.

"Well, maybe if Serena saved you, you might not have died." The glint in Ruby's eyes shone brightly under the moon.

"What does she mean by that?" Sam inquired. His body tensed.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Ruby tsked. "Better late than never, I guess."

Serena backs up and turns back to Ruby.

"I can shoot you right now." And she did. She shot Ruby in the shoulder. Blood pooled down her arm. Ruby wailed as she crawled away from Serena, clutching her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"NO!" Sam hollered again as he got between the two girls. "Come with us and we will get Dean back together."

Serena shook her head.

"Don't trust her." Ruby moaned. "She was there, Sam. She watched you die."

Confused eyes stared at Serena, his mouth gaped open. "Is that true? You were there?"

Serena wanted to shoot Ruby again, but with Sam in the way, it made it impossible. She finally came clean with Sam, "Yes, I was there." She lowered her gun to her side. "I didn't have a choice."

"But how?" His movements convey his nervousness as he pivots from one foot to the other. Serena spilled everything, telling him about yellow-eyes and her mother. About how she's not a part of this story and is only a watcher. She wanted to go further and tell him everything that Ruby's planning, but the words jammed in her throat. Sam stumbled back, shock, betrayal, regret etched across his face.

"Sam. I'm sorry." Serena hiccuped. "I lo…"

But Sam wouldn't let her finish. "I never want to see you again. You traitor." His words were venom to her soul. Sam drew the demon blade, pointing it at her. "Come near me, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and I will slice your throat."

Serena's gun dropped from her hands and she pleaded with Sam to forgive her, but he turned his back on her and scooped up Ruby, lumbering away. Serena crumbled to her knees, her head bent. She stared vacantly at Ruby's blood. She wrapped her arms around herself apologizing to the air. After ten minutes of wallowing, Serena picked herself up. It's time to go home.

Serena arrived at Asa's door at midnight five nights later, wasted. Asa cursed and scold her for her foolishness, but Serena didn't care. She fell on the couch, closing her eyes and whisked off to sleep.

In the morning, Serena had a pounding headache as she stumbled into the kitchen. "Morning drunk," Asa commented.

"Like you don't drink." Serena groaned, rummaging through his cupboards for aspirin. She found the bottle and popped two in her mouth.

"Not to that extent." Asa's eyes lowered. "What happened to you? You look like death."

"Nothing, just screwing up people's lives, one day at a time." Serena didn't feel like talking right now.

"You don't screw up lives," Asa assured her.

"I do, and I did." Serena looked at Asa with mournful eyes. "I'm retiring."


	13. Chapter11

Chapter 11: Dragged Back Into Hell.

Serena was good on her word. She retired. She bid farewell to Asa with a kiss on the cheek and headed back to Ontario. She didn't go back to the big city of Toronto; Instead, she opted for the quiet space of St. Catharines. She bought a house with a nice yard and put a pumpkin out for Halloween. She got a real job cooking in the kitchen at a local restaurant, The Bees Knees. She impressed the chef with her knife skills. She met Jason, her boyfriend at work. They both manned the appetizer station, rolling sushi and cooking wings. Jason was unlike anyone she'd ever known. He had spiky red hair with blue eyes, freckles around the nose. His smile lit up a room, and he always has a joke on his tongue. He was chubby and stout, but she loved him.

Serena tossed all her old cell phones and made sure her new number was unlisted. She changed her name if someone came looking. She gave herself the name Ami. It's common and blends well in a crowd. It's been over a year living this life, and Serena hated it.

The itch to hunt was shadowing her, but she fought the urge. She had a new life. New hope.

"Time to clean up. Closing time." Jason's voice brought her back from la-la land.

"About time. It's been dead for hours." Serena whined. "A girl needs her wine."

"Ami, how about we snuggle up with a bottle of wine tonight?" Jason cooed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

The crew scurried out and it was up to Serena and Jason to lock up.

"Let's go. It's cold!" Serena shivered.

"It's not that cold." Jason laughed.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him as they hurried to their car. Her teeth chattered as she waited for Jason to unlock the door.

"Hurry!" Serena groaned.

"The key won't work." Jason cursed.

Serena stumbled over to the driver's side to see if she could help, but there's something jammed in the lock.

"Need help?" The voice came from the darkness. Serena froze.

"No. We don't need your help." Serena gritted out.

"Ami, come now. We need his help." Jason chided Serena. "Do you have a cell phone? I need to call a tow truck."

The figure stepped into the light under the streetlamp near their car. Serena lost herself in Sam's eyes, but Sam was different. His eyes spoke of evil deeds, his aura flashed white. He smirked at them, like the joker.

"Ami is it? Changing your name doesn't change who you are, Serena." Sam mocked, he stepped next to Jason.

"Serena? I'm sorry my girlfriend's name is Ami." Jason retorted. "You must have the wrong girl."

"I don't know. Pigtails, blue eyes. Best lay I ever had." Sam licked his lips. "Looks like the right person to me."

"Hey, buddy!" Jason's face grew red, making the freckles on his nose darker.

"Sam, stop!" Serena shouted.

Jason turned to Serena, his eyes unbelieving. There was a question on his lips, but he groaned as blood spilled from his mouth. Shock registered on his face as the three of them looked down at the knife jammed in Jason's gut. Sam was holding the hilt. Sam pushed deeper into Jason. Jason grunted, hunched over and slumped onto Sam.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Sam whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason's eyes met Sam's for a moment. Sam moved slightly and Jason plopped to the ground. "Man, he's a bleeder." Sam joked. He turned his green eyes back to Serena and saw a gun pointing at him.

"Who are you?" Serena spat.

"Sam. Your Sammy." Sam's face lit up when he said it.

"Sam wouldn't do that. Your something else. Something darker." Serena breathed. Her memory of Lilith's plan shot back at her in droves. Her hands wobbled and she almost dropped the gun. "Lucifer." It wasn't a question; She knew it's him. Unlike other demons, he didn't smell.

"You've always been a smart pet." Lucifer laughed. He kicked Jason to the side. "I've come for you."

Serena shot him point-blank in the head, but the bullet never hit its target. No, the bullet floated in the air between them.

"Is that any way to say hello." Sam snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

Serena's eyes fluttered and she sat straight up in bed. The room was dark and she searched for her bedside lamp. "It was a dream."

"It's not a dream, pet," Lucifer whispered from within the darkness. Light flooded the room as Lucifer turned on the lamp next to him.

Serena gulped, fear rumbled in her stomach. Breathing heavily, Serena scooted until she hit the headboard.

"Let me go." She hissed out.

"And why would I do that? So you can go tell Dean." Lucifer clucked. "That way you two can have another night of passion."

She gulped at his words.

"Didn't think I knew about that, did you?" Lucifer laughed. He stepped closer to the bed. "I know everything."

"What do you want with me?" Serena didn't want to hear the answer, but she had to ask. Why her? Why now?

"Because Sam wanted you here, and so do I," Lucifer smirked, jumping on the bed outstretching his body, his fist holding his head as he gazed up at her like a lost puppy. His hazel eyes were full of mirth. Serena squeaked and shuffled to the edge of the bed, trying to get off, but she's chained to the headboard.

"Kinky, I know." Lucifer raddled the chains, "But we can't have you leaving."

Fear rose from her belly and gripped her heart, but a small hope lit within her. "Dean's alive?"

Lucifer growled, pinching her cheeks. How dare he touch her with Sam's hand. She growled back at him.

"Feisty, I like it." Lucifer squeezed her cheeks tighter, making her lips pucker. "Never utter Dean's name again." Serena jerked her head away.

"You're dead." She promised.

"Now that's not nice. Besides all this is your fault." Lucifer leaned closer, grabbing one of her pigtails, sniffing it. He exhaled deeply. "Peppermint. You smell the same."

"What do you mean, my fault?" Serena choked at the closeness.

Lucifer's index finger caressed the side of her face, down to her chin as he spoke, "You knew everything. You knew Lilith was the last seal. You also knew that if Sam killed her the apocalypse would happen, but you chickened out and ran home."

"Lilith stopped me from divulging that information to Sam, and you know it." Serena cursed.

Lucifer laughed, it was long and hard. He nodded. "Yes, she did."

"What do you want from me Lucifer?" The question burned her lungs.

"What I want from you is obedience." Lucifer nosed her cheek.

"Never." She felt his hot breath on her, she quivered.

"Sam said no too, but you know he caved. He always wanted me inside of him." Lucifer smirked. "You will too."

Fingers laced themselves in Serena's hair, taking out her pigtails, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Now, isn't that better?"

He lowered his lips to her neck and she felt Sam's lips on her pulse.

"No!" Serena grunted.

Lucifer pulled away. "You will say yes, in time."

Serena shuttered, biting her lower lip from screaming, but Lucifer stopped touching her. He shuffled off the bed and strolled to the door. He turned back and pointed at her. "Sleep on it, and we'll talk about it in the morning." He slammed the door on his way out.

Serena examined the chains as she had nothing better to do and found it was easy to pick. She searched her left boot for her picking tools. She always carried them with her. Un-cuffing herself, she rubbed her raw wrists.

"I've got to get out of here." Serena's heart sank as she tore the room apart, looking for the exit. The door Lucifer went through was no longer there. Hitting the wall, Serena screamed her fury.

"I'm going to kill you, you, son-of-a-bitch." Serena banged on the wall with her fists, but after five minutes she slumped to the floor. The room was bare except for the bed and lamp. No dresser. No window. Nothing to make a weapon. Feeling helpless, Serena brought her knees to her chest and waited. There was no use crying. It never helped.

Suddenly a man in a long tan trench coat popped into the room. Serena saw his true form and not his host.

"Angel." She breathed.

He yanked her onto her feet and they popped out. The Angel brought her to a motel with green everywhere, even a green bedspread. Serena opened her mouth to thank the Angel when she saw Dean out of the corner of her eye.

"Dean, you're alive!" Serena couldn't believe her eyes. She raced to him and jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Dean's voice filled with confusion. He gazed at Castiel for answers.

"Lucifer had me." Serena breathed out slowly. "He killed Jason."

"Why? Why?" Dean couldn't believe his ears. "Why did he come for you?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and buried her face into Dean's chest. "I don't care why. I'm just glad you're alive. Jo and Ellen must be thrilled."

Serena felt Dean stiffen at her words.

"What's wrong?" Serena backed away. Dean scowled and turned his head to the side. "They're dead."

Those words hung heavy on Serena's shoulders. "But I never got…" She choked on her words. "How?"

"Lucifer." Dean bit out.

Blue eyes sparked with anger and remorse. "Sam killed…"

"No," Dean interjected. "Lucifer had another host."

"I do not wish to interrupt," Castiel stated in a monotone voice.

Serena and Dean turned to Castiel. His Angel blade slid into his hand, ready to strike. "She has to die."

Dean shoved Serena behind his back and stared at Castiel. "What the hell, Cas. She's a friend."

"She's an anomaly," Castiel warned. "And must die."

"Wow, wow. Cas. What do you mean she's an anomaly?" Dean stretched his hands out in front of him, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Serena's what you refer to in poker as a wild card," Cas grunted. "She should never have been born."


	14. Chapter12kk

Chapter 12: The Truth about Mary. Saving Sam.

Serena gulped as the angel blade glistens in the room's shitty light.

"Cas, I won't let you harm her," Dean commanded. "This is some kind of mistake."

"No mistake." Castiel readied his blade. "If Lucifer got his hands on her once, he will do it again. She will be the death of us all."

"Explain it to me then, Cas," Dean reasoned. "Make me understand. Now put the blade away and let's talk."

Cas slipped the blade up his sleeve and sat down on the edge of the bed. His face void of all emotions, his brown eyes dull.

"Is your host still alive in there?" Serena asked, noticing Cas's aura spiking every couple seconds, like an energy surge.

"Jimmy is fine," Castiel stated.

Serena and Dean eased on the other bed locking eyes with Cas.

"Now start from the beginning," Dean advised.

"God created the Universe…" Cas started.

"Not that far back," Dean hollered. "I mean, about Serena."

Castiel cleared his throat, his aura flashing again and it made Serena nervous.

"Remember when we visited Chuck," Castiel started.

Dean nodded, not understanding.

"He wrote about you and Sam, was Serena ever mentioned?" Castiel stated.

Dean's eyes grew large and he stared at Serena.

"No." Dean choked out. "Not one damn time."

"I don't understand, who's Chuck?" Serena breathed.

"He's a prophet of the Lord, and he can not see you," Castiel explained.

Serena's not liking where this is going. "So, I'm not real?"

"You're real, believe me, you're real," Dean chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean, stop. It's unsettling," Castiel huffed.

"Don't mind him, he's always flirting with me." Serena punched Dean in the arm playfully.

"Is it customary to flirt with your sister?" Castiel asked, confused.

The word sister froze them both.

"Come again?" Dean's voice quivered with doubt.

"We're not related," Serena muttered. She spied Dean out of the corner of her eye. _There's no way we're related_.

Their eyes met and they jumped away from each other.

"Do you know who your mother is?" Castiel asked.

"No." Serena huffed. "Someone put me in a crib at the hospital and they gave me to Judy and Stan Anderson, mistaking me as their real daughter." A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she continued. "Judy made a deal with yellow-eyes and burned in my nursery when I was six months old. I'm able to smell demons and sensing Auras."

Dean sucked in a shaky breath. "You should have told us." His voice sounded like Sam's, hard, unforgiven.

Serena fumbled with her fingers as she continued her story. "I met my real father, his name is Gunther." Another shaky breath. "Yellow-eyes found me and took me to the ghost-town. He wanted me to be his watcher." Serena couldn't look at Dean, this part will make him hate her forever.

"There's this spell that makes you invisible, and I was there when the military man stabbed Sam in the back."

Serena could hear swearing and stomping of Dean's feet, but that didn't stop her.

"I saw the defeated look in your eyes, Dean. I knew you would do something stupid. When Sam came back, and I had found out you sold your soul. I went hunting for the contract holder."

The floor suddenly got interesting. She started to count the brown spots.

"Did you find Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I found Lilith. I cornered her, but she got the better of me. She sealed my mouth. I couldn't utter her name or her plans. She prisoned me in a castle until she took your soul." Serena forced herself to meet Dean's troubled eyes.

"After you died, I hunted for Sammy. He shouldn't have been alone. I found him with Ruby. I shot her." Serena laughed, remembering the look on Ruby's face when the bullet hit her shoulder.

"That's my girl," Dean beamed.

"I tried to warn Sam that Ruby was up to no good, but with Lilith's trap on my voice, I couldn't. Ruby forced me tell Sam that I was there the night of his death. Sam threatened to kill me if I went back to Jo and Ellen."

"Sammy did what?!" Dean raged.

"I retired. Then Lucifer found me and you know the rest," Serena finished her story.

Her pleading eyes met Dean's. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

Dean blew out a breath, his mind whirling with anger, guilt, shame.

"But we… You and me, we…" Dean turned to Cas not able to finish his sentence, "How does this tie into her being my sister?"

"Serena, bring out your necklace," Castiel stated.

Confused, Serena brought out her crystal necklace. It sparkled in the dim light.

"Read the back," Castiel instructed.

Serena turned it over, at first she saw nothing, but then it glowed. The whiteness of the glow enveloped her whole hand, then a name appeared.

"Mary." Serena wheezed out. "I don't know any Mary's."

"My mother's name was Mary," Dean hissed.

"Your mother had an affair with Gunther and begot a child. She left John for a bit to hide the baby. You're that baby, Serena. She put you in that crib, to give you a chance at life." Castiel stated. "She didn't know about your new mother's deal."

"The affair should never have happened." Castiel continued. "There must have been a glitch in the timeline."

This was too much information to take in, but what did it have to do with her necklace.

"That necklace is a powerful item," Castiel read her mind. "They say it could hurt an angel if wielded by the right person."

Serena tugged at her hair, she wanted to scream and shout. She slept with her brothers. She felt the vomit rise in her throat.

"Does Lucifer know?" Serena gulped.

"Yes," Castiel whispered. "You're not a part of this story. I will need to end your life. This way you won't destroy the universe."

"No," Dean shouted. "We are not killing Serena. She's my sis…" He looked like he's about to vomit. "God damn it I can't say it. I slept with my sister."

"What does Lucifer want with me," Serena ignored Dean as he rushed to the bathroom. She could hear him brushing his teeth.

"Your body," Castiel explained. "He wants you to sire his child."

"What!" both Dean and Serena screamed. "Why?"

"The offspring will be more powerful than any angel in the universe. Even Michael can't destroy your child. Your offspring will lay waste to the world and everything in it."

Serena gulped again. "I just won't have sex with Lucifer."

"It's not that simple. He has a way with persuasion." Castiel stated. "It's better if we kill you."

Dean stormed back into the room, his breath fresh as mint. "We're not killing her."

Serena tucked the necklace under her shirt. She saw the truth in Castiel's blank eyes and agreed with him.

"Then kill me. Let's make sure he can't have me." Serena lifted her head high. "I could use a good sleep."

"No, this is crazy. We're not killing you, Serena. I won't have it." Dean got defensive. "There's got to be another way."

Dean's hazel eyes pleaded with Serena. "Let me find another way. I lost Sammy, I don't want to lose you too." His lips quivered, he tried to touch her, but it was too much for him. He paced instead.

"Got damn it, she's my sister." He turned to Cas. "We'll find another way."

"If that is what you wish for Dean," Castiel agreed. "No killing."

Serena slept light that night. She smothered her pillow over her face, her mind going back to Sam, and the way he touched her. She knew she shouldn't think about him in that way, but she couldn't help it. His wet kisses trailed down her neck and she squirmed on the bed. His hands slipped under her shirt, tickling her sides. Her dream felt real. She stared up into Sam's cold dead eyes and knew it was Lucifer glaring back at her.

"If you think Dean and that pretty boy Angel will save you, think again." Lucifer hissed.

The dream ended and Serena gasped for breath as she shot up in bed, the pillow tumbling to the floor. Darting her eyes she found herself alone in the room, and it was morning? Afternoon? Serena wasn't sure which.

"Dean?" Serena called out. No answer. "Castiel?"

Shoving the dream to the back of her mind, Serena hopped in the shower, scrubbing herself hard, wanting to be clean. With a towel wrapped around her body, she opened the door and spotted Dean waltzing in with food.

"Great, I'm starving," Serena gushed, running over to Dean.

"Put some clothes on, first." Dean averted his eyes. He was having a hard time controlling his libido. "You're my sister, Damn it!"

Serena giggled at Dean's obvious distress as she slipped back into the bathroom with clothes.

Sitting at the table with a taco in their hands, Serena wanted to get down to business.

"Dean?" Serena bit her tongue, trying to find the right words. "What's going on?"

She felt out of the loop. There were angels and demons. Lucifer has risen from Hell, how are they going to stop him? Her information is lacking.

"The plan was Sam says yes to Lucifer. I say yes to Michael and then we kill each other." Dean took a bite of his taco. "Mmm cheese." He took another bite.

"The archangel Michael?" Serena choked on her food.

"He's a dick. I won't say yes, so he stole Adam, my other half brother. Michael is using his meat-suit."

"I'm wondering how many half-siblings you have," Serena chuckled. "John's the father of Adam?"

Dean nodded, his face crestfallen. "Dad died to save me. I died to save Sammy, but no one will die anymore. I will make sure of that." He promised.

Castiel stepped through the door with a surprised Bobby. Bobby sneered at Serena before stepping towards her.

"Got some nerve coming back. Ellen freaked when you went missing. Tried searching for you, but got nothing." His voice tingled with hate.

"It wasn't her fault," Dean came to Serena's defense. "Sam threatened to kill her if she went back."

Bobby's gaze jumped from Dean to Serena before his anger crumbled. "She loved you."

"I know." Serena nodded.

"Come on, we have to save Sammy. What's the plan?" Dean jumped right into work.

"Found out they're meeting in Lawrence Kansas. At the cemetery to start their fight. I say we give them a fight they won't forget." Bobby informed.

"I'm going, too," Serena vowed.

"No, you're not. My sister will not fight." Dean slipped into big brother mode.

"Sister?" now Bobby's confused.

"Explain later." Dean furrowed his brows at Bobby when he said it.

Serena stomped from the room and allowed the boys to concoct their plan for the big day.

"Big day my ass," Serena hissed.

Dean's going to get himself killed, but Serena will not let that happen.

When the big day came, Dean nodded to Serena, he still couldn't touch her. She wished him good luck on getting Sam back. He left, and she counted to one, two, three before following him out. She hot-wired a car and tailed Dean until they got to the cemetery. Serena drove past the cemetery and parked a block away, then hiked back to the entrance just in time to see Dean getting out of the Impala.

Serena darted from headstone to headstone, keeping low while the fight raged. She watched as Castiel threw holy oil on Michael, making him burn and disappear. Then Castiel's body splattered into tiny little pieces. An ear landed on Serena's shoulder and she flicked it off. Bobby's neck snapped by an invisible force, he crumbled to the ground. Serena watched Lucifer and Dean go at it, but Dean refused to hit Sam. It was Lucifer doing all the punching. Serena was on the other side of the Impala when the pit opened up on the ground and the wind beat against her face, whipping her hair back. She saw Sam take control of his body. He outstretched his arms, ready to fall in to the pit, saying his goodbyes to Dean.

"No!" Serena cried, jumping out of her hiding spot. She grabbed Sam around the waist, preventing him from falling.

"Don't leave me, Sam," Serena pleaded.

"I must. I have little time, Lucifer is fighting for control." He fought with each word, his eyes scrounged up in pain. "Please, let me go."

"Never."

Serena's crystal sparked and burned against her chest. Then it hit her. She's the wild card, unpredictable. She can change things.

"Sam, I love you." Serena took off her necklace with her right hand. She stared up into Sam's sorrowful eyes. "I can make this right."

Serena punctured Sam's neck with her crystal. "Come out, Lucifer, it's time to play." Serena forced Lucifer's essence out of Sam's body with her crystal. His essence formed a ghost-like image of his first host. Sam crumbled to his knees, his body swaying, his eyes fluttering as if he's about to pass out. Michael re-appeared and stormed over to Serena and seized her hand. His eyes burning with hate, his mouth opened in a silent howl. The crystal burned Michael's flesh, but he refused to let go.

"This is not how it's supposed to end." Michael hissed.

"This is my ending, jackass." Serena's eyes burned with the crystal's light, stilling Michael's body.

Serena kicked Sam to the side and locked her hand around Michael's.

"I hear the pit is fun this time of year," Serena's voice wavered. The pit frightened her, but this was the only way to save Sam and Dean. Serena knew she played her part, even if she didn't belong in this story. There will be no books about her. Sam and Dean will forget her. She had one chance to make this right.

She dived with Michael and Lucifer into the pit. The pit closed, leaving a beaten, crestfallen Dean, and a passed out Sam on the ground.

Dean crawled towards Sam, tears leaking from his eyes. He swore he'd protect her. No more deaths. He promised her, but she died anyway, saving Sammy.


	15. Chapter13

Chapter 13: The End.

_Ending are all the same. The bad guy's defeated and the good guys get the girl, but not this time._

Chuck took a swig of his Irish coffee, his lips twitched downwards as he stared at his computer screen. "Serena." His lips parted slightly, as he whispered her name. He knew about her, he's always known about her, but she wasn't a part of this story, not yet. Her book will come in time, but that time is still far off. Chuck took another drink as he continued to write.

Dean's sitting in the living room with Sam, Cas and Bobby at Bobby's place. A beer in hand.

A mysterious power had brought Bobby and Cas back from the dead, now they were mourning their lost sister.

"She saved me," Sam grunted. He would have fallen into the pit if she didn't intervene. He would be dead right now. Tears burned the rim of his eyes, but he refused to shed them. He coughed, trying to get his emotions under control. "She loved me."

Silence invaded the room. Bobby rubbed his beard. He pulled a book from one of his shelves and handed it to Sam. "It's her journal. The idjit left it here."

Sam nodded his thanks as he caressed the book with his fingers, wishing it was her smiling face.

"We will always remember her sacrifice," Dean choked, hating himself. He couldn't save her. He promised to save her! "She made her choice."

Sam flipped through her journal as a picture fell onto the floor. He scooped it up and his mouth dropped open. He shuttered.

"Dean," Sam spoke softly.

"What?"

"Serena has a picture of mom," Sam showed Dean the picture. It shocked both boys. "But how?" The only person who could explain the picture was dead. Sam tucked the picture back into the book and cuddled it. They lifted their bottles high, saluting Serena.

The earth coughed up a girl, her blonde hair shielding her nakedness. Rain tickled her skin, but she remained unconscious. Her body convulsed, quivering from the cold. Her head's thrown back and she vomits up dirt, worms, and stones. Blue eyes open into the darkness. "Where am I?"

The End.


End file.
